


Maledictus

by RhetoricTier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Amnesia, Angst, Dark Hermione Granger, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricTier/pseuds/RhetoricTier
Summary: "Your place, your blood, your birth right is as a Nott. You are family." Hermione's identity was shattered. Everything she had known about who she was for the past 19 years – gone. A Pure-Blood. A Sacred Twenty-Eight. A Nott. Cursed. (Dramione) Canon through DH. EWE.Updated Weekly on Sat/Sun.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 98
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

** Maledictus  
** _By: Rhetoric Tier_

**Chapter 1**

A high-pitched noise reverberated around her eardrums as she felt the walls around her closing in. A gasp of breath caught in her throat prevented oxygen to freely flow to her brain. Her heart began pounding desperately, as she looked up and unexpectedly recognized that the chocolate brown eyes staring at her mirrored her own. 

“If you would extend your right arm and grasp each other’s wrists.”

She turned to her left and glanced at the solicitor peering at her with a masked expression, emotionless.

Taking a deep breath in, Hermione slowly raised her hand and felt soft fingers gently enveloping around her joints. The solicitor’s wand began to rotate in concentric circles as a translucent silver stream of light wrapped around their connected arms. She felt a warm trickle as a thin slice of skin split open across her wrist. Drops of blood dripped down from both their arms and hovered in the air as the silver light began to move under the blood, forming into a small tray. The instant the droplets touched the tray, it transformed into a bright gold.

A tense second passed.

The solicitor lowered his wand and Hermione brought down her arm to her lap.

“It is a blood match.”

Through the fog of her panic-obscured mind, Hermione observed Theodore Nott as he looked away from the papers laying in front of him, closed his eyes and titled his head back. 

“Give us a minute alone.” He commanded quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

The door shut close and she could feel herself struggling to breathe. He raised his wand and Hermione immediately tensed up and reached for hers ready to react. She watched him as he raised a single eyebrow and cast a Muffliato Charm around the room.

“So…” He started. “It appears that we are twins.”

Hermione watched as he lifted the stack of papers, shuffled through them until he landed on a thick envelope aged yellow. He slid it across the mahogany table towards her.

“How is this possible?” she murmured picking up the envelope and grazing her fingers against the deep indigo wax seal imprinted with the Nott house sigil.

He let out a sigh and as he looked at her face, Hermione could not believe that she had never noticed it before. His curly brown hair cut short matched the same shade as hers, the sharp angle of his nose curved along his face mimicked her own and the deep pool of brown eyes were reflections of hers. They had barely interacted at Hogwarts, rare passing glances while walking down a hallway, an occasional moment answering questions during transfiguration class. She searched her memories looking for any instance when they were together and remembered a laugh echoing faintly around a classroom. 

It was sixth year, and she had revealed that she was muggle-born to professor Slughorn during their potions class. Theodore’s soft laughter reached her ears as she glanced back and saw Malfoy smirking callously at her. 

“My mother...” he began.

A long pause. 

“Our mother passed away when I was barely a year old. A hundred and seven years ago, our great-grandmother tampered with dark magic which resulted in a maledictus.” Her eyes widen as she began to recall information from her mind.

“As you probably know, a maledictus is a blood curse. The curse is carried from birth and passed down from mother to daughter. When you were born, mother could not stand the idea of you suffering the same fate. She begged my father to find a way out.” He swallowed and looked down at his feet.

“My father approached the Dark Lord and they were able to discover an old piece of magic. It required a blood sacrifice. From what I understand, a protection was placed upon you with a transference of familial bond to an old line of squibs. My – our mother gave her life to ensure that the maledictus would not carry on.”

Hermione watched with bated breath as he looked back at her, eyes imploring.

“I was unaware of any of this until last year. I’m not sure what broke the protection, but you appeared on our familial tapestry in the summer.”

Hermione’s mind was reeling and then it clicked.

“I needed to protect my parents. I knew the death eat- I knew that they would be hunted. I removed every memory of me from their mind. I had to be sure they were safe.” she choked out.

They both stared at each other, seconds ticking away. Unspoken thoughts flurrying between their eyes.

Hermione watched him open his mouth and close it shut, trying to find the right words.

“Although I can’t be certain, I believe when you removed their memories of you and they no longer recognized you part of their family, it might have broken the protective spell. Is it reversible?” He asked softly.

She slowly shook her head. “I – I don’t know. I don’t think so.” 

Hermione lifted her fingertips to her forehead and tried to steady her breathing as she began to process the immense impact of what had just been shared. She saw Theodore’s eyes slip to the scars on her arm and his eyes turned dark as he registered the single word. Mudblood.

He rose from his chair and approached her. She rested her arms on the table.

“Your place, your blood, your birth right is as a Nott. You are family.” He said fiercely, his eyes burning with guilt, anger, concern, and something else she could not pinpoint. “With the protective bond broken, you might begin to see the impacts of the maledictus. We will find a way to cure it. We have to.”

Hermione saw his hand hover over her palm, hesitant and then he gently held her hand. She looked up at him – A Stranger. A Sibling. 

Her identity was shattered. Everything she had known about who she was for the past 19 years – gone.

A Pure-Blood. A Sacred Twenty-Eight. A Nott.  
  


Cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sprinted down the marble lined hallway, as she saw emerald green eyes lock into hers, worry etched around his face.

"Harry! Have they started? – "

A nod. "Where have you been? Is everything ok?" he asked.

"I had another meeting. It went long. Have you already spoken?" She looked up at him as her heartbeat slowed down to a regular pace.

"Yes, I just finished. I think they'll want to see you in a few minutes." He paused. "Hermione, he's not making it any easier…not defending himself at all. I tried my best but – "

The doors behind her opened and a tall man strode towards them, face gruff and scarred. He extended his arms out to Harry, shook it, and turned to do the same to her. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger it is a privilege to meet you both. I'm Gary Sternin. I tried my best to help support you in the war." He pointed at a thin scar across his eye. "I got this for trying to take down your Undesirable poster." He looked at her expectantly. Hermione glanced back at Harry, unsure how to respond.

"Thank you Gary." She whispered. He smiled back, shook Harry's hand again and turned towards her.

"Ms. Granger. We're ready for you. Follow me."

Hermione gave Harry a quick look and walked behind the man, trying to clear her head and remember everything she had practiced saying in the morning.

She entered the Wizengamot trial, looked around the expansive room and saw hundreds of eyes peering down at her. Seated in the middle of a room, chained to a simple wooden chair sat a man with pale blonde hair, head down with eyes focused on a single spot on the ground. As Gary directed her to a platform, she thought back to the last time she saw him, a month ago, seated in the Great Hall, haggard and stricken at the Slytherin table clutching his mother in his arm. He looked worse now - gaunt, pale skin, strands of hair matted and slipped over his face.

A clear voice rang around the room. "State your name for the record."

"Hermione Jean Granger." She responded, looking up at the women with dark blue eyes and straight shoulder length grey hair who had just spoken. She heard movement to her right and instinctively turned. A pair of silver eyes looked at her, surprise glimmering in them. And then they turn cold like steel. He looked back down staring at that one spot on the floor, eyes glazed over.

"You are here voluntarily to testify for the accused, Draco Lucius Malfoy. You have not been summoned by the court but seek to provide information regarding the case. Is that correct?"

"Yes." She stated plainly.

"Please proceed."

Hermione took a deep breath and began reciting the story she had practiced several times over the past week.

"On March 30, 1998, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and I were captured by Snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor. Shortly before we were taken, I had placed a Stinging Jinx on Harry with the hope of making him unrecognizable. I was unable to transform Ron or myself before we were abducted." She paused and peered around the room noticing every person listening to her testimony intently.

"We were brought to the Malfoys and they believed that they had captured Harry Potter but were not confident. Draco Malfoy was asked to confirm our identities before Voldemort was called." She heard gasps and shudders across the room at the sound of his name. "Draco Malfoy refused to identify Harry which allowed us to have an opportunity to escape. If he had confirmed Harry's identity, I believe Voldemort would have been summoned, Harry would have died that night and we would not have won the Second Wizarding War. His decision saved us that night. His refusal to identify Harry Potter helped us win the war."

Silence.

"Ms. Granger, would you be willing to provide us with the memory of that night so that the court can review the events?"

She hesitated for a second and then nodded. Gary Sternin stood up and walked towards her. "You will feel a warm tug as I extract a copy of your memory." He told her. He placed his wand at her temple, and a thin silver strand was pulled from her head, the memory brought to the forefront of her mind.

A dark stone basin appeared in the middle of the courtroom. Gary deposited her memory and as it swirled in, figures began to rise from the pool.

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed around the room as he appeared before them, shimmering and translucent. Hermione watched as his eyes shot up from the ground staring at the image of his father in front of him.

"Is it him? Look properly. If we have caught them, all will be forgiven Draco. The Dark Lord will forgive us." Lucius's voice desperately said.

"I can't — I can't be sure." Draco's soft voice, shaking as a translucent version of him emerged looking at a disfigured Harry.

"What about the mudblood with him?" Greyback's voice growled. Narcissa shimmered into view. "Wait. Look, Draco isn't that the Granger girl?"

"I don't know. I...Maybe…Yeah." The translucent Draco whispered.

Bellatrix Lestrange's appeared before them, transparent and shimmering. "Where did you get that sword?" her cruel voice shrieked. A sheer red light streamed across the room, a shadow of a stunning curse.

"We found it." Hermione's own terrified voice bounced around the walls of the courtroom. And then her screams, rising in pitch vibrated and pierced her bones. She saw Draco's eyes slide back down to the spot on the floor. Her screams continued the shattering sound echoing across the entire room.

"Stop it! Stop it please." she yelled at Gary.

Silence.

The figures vanished away and she found every pair of eyes in the Wizengamot room staring at her, except for one.

"Ms. Granger it appears that although Harry Potter was not positively identified, you were." the women with the dark blue eyes stated simply.

Hermione tried to find her voice, tried to remember her rehearsed speech but was unable to speak.

"You had placed a Jinx on Harry Potter with the intent of making him unrecognizable. Draco Malfoy therefore was unable to confirm his identify. Is that not true?" the grey-haired women continued

"No. He knew it was Harry. He recognized all three of us. He chose not to reveal Harry's identity." Hermione insisted.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. Is there any other information you wish to share with the court?"

Hermione's mind stuttered, all of her planned and rehearsed speeches now faltered against her lips.

"If there is nothing else, we'd like to thank you for your time and express our gratitude for everything you have contributed to end this war. The wizarding world is forever indebted to you. We will take your testimony into consideration as we evaluate this case. Mr. Sternin, would you please escort Ms. Granger out of the courtroom?"

As Hermione walked across the room, she glanced back at Draco Malfoy, a shadow of the boy she once knew. His eyes staring at the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat curled up on a cushy sofa in her living room. She had purchased a small flat in Diagon Alley after the war. It was warm, cozy and its aesthetic reflected her as a person. Piles of books were strewn across the living room as a single bookshelf was filled to the brim with her most treasured books.

The trial had not gone well. She felt that instead of helping like she intended, her testimony harmed Malfoy's case. She had not been able to share what she wanted to say and having to re-live that traumatic memory was unexpected. With a sigh, she pushed away her harrowing thoughts and buried it deep within the recesses of her mind. She had another matter that needed her attention and looking down at her lap, she picked up the envelope that Theodore had given her.

Hermione tried to break open the wax seal but no matter how much she struggled, it would not open. Instead, she picked up her wand and pointed at the envelope.

"Diffindo."

The severing charm had no effect. Frustrated, she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors attempting to cut the top of the envelope. The scissor moved through the paper making no impact whatsoever. She knew that the muggle tool would not have worked and with a sigh, she placed the envelope on her kitchen counter unsure what to do next. As she brought her hands up, she noticed that she still had the small cut from the meeting earlier in the day.

An inkling of an idea flickered through her mind, and she pinched around the sides of the cut allowing for a small puddle of blood to pool to the surface of her skin. She dragged her wrists across the seal and watched as the dark red stain seeped into the envelop.

A moment passed. And then the seal began to change colors from a midnight blue to a deep burgundy. With a smile, Hermione slid her finger under the wax and broken the seal open.

She urgently removed the contents and found a thin shimmering necklace slip out and her eyes widen, pupils dilated. Attached to the necklace was the most beautiful blue diamond, a shade so deep it almost appeared to be black. The diamond itself was brilliantly carved into an oval and had to be at least 20 carats. She was transfixed and a noticed that the Nott family seal was emblazed within the depths of the diamond. In addition to the necklace, a letter slipped out.

With trembling hands, Hermione began to read the delicately written letter with beautiful cursive calligraphy.

_My darling daughter,_

_If you are reading this, it appears that my efforts to protect you have failed. My heart grieves as I write this, and I desperately hope that you have lived a happy life where you were loved, cherished, and adored. I wish I could have seen it all, your first steps, your first spell, your first love, your first child. I want you to know that I love you so very much._

_If someday you become a mother, you too will understand this feeling. Loving someone so much that it feels like your heart will explode._

_Our family has been cursed and I am distraught that you will have to endure the pain we desperately tried to protect you from. Your dear father enchanted a family heirloom, and we hope that the magic entombed inside will slow down the process and relieve some of your anguish my child._

_I hope somewhere, someday, somehow, I get to see and embrace you again._

_Signed with all my love._

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she picked up the last item included in the envelope. A picture of a beautiful woman with a mountain of golden blonde curls that framed her face laughing as she picked up a little baby girl. Tugging at her robes, was a small boy with curly brown hair proudly showing off a toy broom trying hard to get his mother's attention. The little girl with brown ringlets reached out towards her mother, pulling at the shiny necklace that laid against her chest. Hermione realized that she had her mother's eyes as chocolate orbs looked back lovingly through the photo.

Shaking, she reached out and unclasped the necklace slowly placing it around her neck. Hermione steeled her mind. She thought back to the books in the restricted section of Hogwarts. There had to be something she could do, a way to defeat the curse.

Grabbing a quill and a parchment, she drafted a quick letter to Theodore asking him if he was available to meet and rushed out towards the owlery in Diagon Alley. Watching the tawny owl fly away, Hermione realized that she had not eaten a thing all day and began meandering towards the Leaky Cauldron. She noticed several witches and wizards around her turn in recognition, excitedly whispering.

This had become her new normal. Ever since she moved here, people turned and stared. Some rushed up eager to boast that they had spoken to her. It felt very intrusive as she could never get a moment alone while in public. She once had complained to Harry.

"Welcome to my life, Hermione." he had said with a chuckle.

A loud crack resounded, and Hermione felt herself jump out of her skin. Standing in front of her was a house-elf bowing so low that its nose touched the cobbled stones.

"Vippy is here for Mistress Hermione. I take you to Master Theo." The elf's hand outstretched. Hermione released a frustrated breath.

"He couldn't meet me himself? What an arrogant prick!" Hermione didn't like the idea of house-elves being forced to transport people around like a service. "I don't think I'll be going Vippy." Hermione said shortly.

The elf shuffled uncomfortably.

"Master Theo said it is most important. I bring you to Master now, Mistress." Vippy said anxiously.

Hermione's heart broke for the poor creature forced to do as it was bid, and she knew that he would be punished if she did not accompany him.

She reached out, grabbed his extended hand, and felt the pressure almost suffocate her as they vanished from Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At this point, there is no easy way for Theo and Hermione to really find out what had happened in the past (and everything that they have discussed so far is just hypothetical). Their parents worked hard to ensure that Hermione was hidden. It is almost impossible for the two of them to actually find out what occurred, so if you are interested here is what happened: 
> 
> Voldemort had shared information about obscure dark magic that would imbue an object with resisting the effects of a blood curse, but it would not break the curse, just hold it back. After actually finding a way to protect her, Nott.Sr. had lied to Voldemort and said that the magic failed and both mother and daughter died.
> 
> What actually happened was that the Notts were successful with the magic Voldemort had shared and were able to imbue the protection into the Nott's family stone necklace. However, they realized that it didn't actually break the curse and they knew it wouldn't actually be able to hold it back for very long. She would still have had a broken life eventually. So they researched for a while and found an alternative incantation that was really dark which included a sacrifice of a life for a life. This would severe the familial bonds. They realized that this would be the closest she would get to a normal life and went about with that approach. The necklace was just a fail-safe in case their actual protection didn't hold, which unfortunately ended up being the case when Hermione removed the familial relationship by Obliviating her adoptive parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione materialized in front of Nott Manor and was forced to expel an audible gasp at the beauty of mansion. The cream-colored brick walls had luscious green ivy crawling and covering every surface. She gazed up at the expansive building as the soft orange glow of the sunset cast a hazy light making the manor appear almost ethereal.

She followed Vippy up the light stone stairs, stepping into the foyer of the manor and was surprised with how airy and bright the hallway was with the last remnants of the dusk streaming through the majestic windows. Vippy guided her towards a large ornate cream door with intricate designs bordering the edges and then disappeared with low bow. An old memory flickered to her mind, as she remembered a holiday to Paris with her parents. They took photos at a museum of a door very similar to the one in front of her and Hermione remembered being outraged as her father cheekily raised a finger to touch the elaborate carvings.

"Daddy, the sign says no touching!" she had whined.

Hermione shook her head as the memory of her laughing father brought a deep pain in her chest. Reaching for the door, she pushed it open and stepped inside one of the largest libraries she had ever been in. Rows upon rows of leather-bound books lay on white birch wood shelves with gold molding. Her footsteps echoed on the marble as the soles of her shoes hit the floor. She saw a few books light up with a teal hue, hover out from the shelves they rested on and float down the library. Following the books, she spotted Theodore seated at a large desk – his head buried deeply in a book muttering as he moved his wand along the pages.

"Why did you have me summoned?" she asked sharply.

He looked up at her and immediately stood up, confusion etched across his face. "I didn't. You asked to meet – the manor is protected, and you would not have been able to find it without having been here before. I asked Vippy to escort you."

"We could have met somewhere else." Hermione said exasperatedly.

His eyebrows furrowed and then he shrugged. Looking back down at the book he was reading, he gestured her to come over.

"I've been researching a way around this ever since I found out about you last July." He said softly. "I thought a good place to start would be to go through our great-grandmother's journals. I was hoping that if I understood what she was trying to do, it might help us figure out why the maledictus was placed. I've charmed the library to locate relevant books that can help but I've needed to read through them carefully as a lot of these are old and prevent use of the quick-find spell."

A soft thud resounded next to Hermione as she saw a couple more books land on a pile forming at the bottom of the desk. She looked around and saw that there were several journals strewn on the table, piles of books laid on the floor opened to various pages referencing horrific dark magic. Hermione looked at him as she realized that he had been working on exactly what she had planned to do as of this morning for many months now.

"Thank you, Theodore. I had no idea that you were doing all of this."

He shrugged again. "You can call me Theo." he said as he turned around to look at the other end of the library.

He swished his wand and a pile of books flew to him and landed on the desk. With another flick, a large stone pillar appeared to her left, the pile of books on the floor lifted and were neatly stacked on it. He looked at the pillar.

"These are the books that I've found which have the most relevant references about blood curses." He looked at the books laying open on the floor and then to the ones on the desk. "These books are the ones referenced in her journals although it's more about diving in the realm of dark magic experimentation than anything else. There is one book that I had loaned out to Dra – " he stopped as his eyes landed on the necklace and a small smile crept up on his face.

"You know, I've been looking for that for years. I've checked for it in the vaults, in the estate in France, all over the manor and father would never want to discuss it."

He began to walk down the library, through the doors and Hermione rushed to keep up with him. They entered a living room and over the sophisticated fireplace, was a painted portrait of their mother smiling back at them, the necklace gleaming against her chest. Hermione waited for the portrait to move, but it stayed frozen. Confused, she looked up as Theo leaned against the fireplace.

"It's not enchanted. Father couldn't bear the idea of her not being here physically while having to interact with her." He smiled sadly

Hermione gently touched the necklace. "It was in the letter you gave me. It's been bewitched I think, to slow down the blood curse."

He nodded.

"There was a photo as well… of the three of us. If you'd like to see –"

"I would" he said with a small smile.

"I'll bring it over next time." There was a moment of awkward silence as Hermione tried to think of something they could talk about. Just then, her stomach growled loudly accompanied with a dull ache.

"Hungry?" he asked

"I haven't had a chance to eat all day." She confessed.

"Vippy!"

With a pop, the house-elf arrived.

"Hermione will be joining me for dinner. We'll be in the library – please send it there."

Vippy nodded her head vigorously. "I is made stew tonight. Does Mistress like?"

"Yes. Thank you Vippy. That sounds delicious." With another low bow, the elf vanished.

Theo began to walk back to the library.

"I thought it might make sense for you to focus on books about the blood curse and I can continue with the journals." He paused. "Unless you had another suggestion. Or plans for tonight."

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, no other plans and that is a good strategy."

He went back to the desk and continued reading. Hermione grabbed one of the books from the shelf and took a seat on a plush armchair by the desk. Hours passed by as they sat in a content silence, filled with the delicious warm stew Vippy had made, reading book after book. The strangeness of this moment dawned upon her, and she wondered if this would have been something they did together regularly, in another life.

She looked out of the window and saw the moon hanging high in the dark sky. Hermione closed the disturbing book she had been reading.

"It's getting late. I should head out." She said.

Theo looked up startled, away from the book he was engrossed in.

"I can have one of the rooms prepared for you."

"No,no.. I'll head home."

"This is your home." He said with a smirk.

She chuckled.

"I'm serious. You were born two minutes and thirty-three seconds before me. That makes you the first-born heir – which means you get the manor and half the inheritance. I get the other half and the French estate." he said calmly.

Hermione gaped at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I can't - I don't want…" she stuttered

"We can discuss it some other time. I'll walk you out." He rose from his chair and strode towards her.

"Will you be here tomorrow? The manor is protected with a Fidelius charm and I unfortunately am not the secret keeper and cannot reveal its location to you. However, if you call for Vippy, he'll bring you back."

Hermione laughed internally at the absurdity of the charm. She had witnessed this a few months ago when Dobby was able to safely get them to Bill and Fleur's cottage despite it being protected by the Fidelius charm. Elfish magic was so powerful, and wizards continue to treat them as second-class creatures.

Hermione walked slowly down the library towards the front door of the manor. "I actually had plans to see Harry and Ron at the Leaky Cauldron after work. We usually meet up on Friday nights."

"I see. Were you planning on telling them that you're a Nott?" he asked her with a tentative smile on his face.

"Uh..yes. I suppose so." She said awkwardly.

"I'd be happy to accompany you. I actually would like to share it with my friends and have them meet you too if that's okay." He replied.

"Sure. Um. We meet right after work around 5:30pm."

"I'll be there." He looked at her and she could see a decision being debated in his eyes. And then, he leaned down, gave her a quick awkward hug, and stepped back away from her. "I'm glad to know that you are family. With father in Azka-...with father away, I've been-…I guess, I'm glad to have a sister. I know things are bad with the curse, and everyone I'm close to was associated with the side opposed to you in the war, and you probably don't feel the same way, but I –"

Hermione was unsure how to respond. He was right - although they were related she didn't know him, was unsure if she would even survive the curse and although she was a pure-blood technically, she didn't yet feel like one or even like his sister. He was not family to her; her muggle parents were.

"I'm sorry. That was a lot. I've had months to process this – almost a year." He let out a sigh. "Vippy."

The house-elf appeared in front of them with a pop and as Hermione grabbed his extended hand, she saw the wide range of emotions flurrying across Theo's face. And then, she was back in her flat.

The elf bowed and disappeared.

The next day, Hermione put on her Ministry regulate robes and floo'd into her office space. After the war, Ron and Harry had accepted roles with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as Apprentice Aurors. Hermione had also been offered the role, but she wanted to go back to Hogwarts and complete her N.E.W.T.s. Instead, she had accepted an interim role in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures until September when the school was scheduled to be re-opened. She had just started her new position earlier in the month, when she received an owl from a solicitor requesting for a meeting with Theo.

Hermione sat at her desk staring at the long parchment she had been working on. In an attempt to push forward legislation encompassing concepts of S.P.E.W, she had started detailing out a transition plan on enforcing the current guidelines on house-elf welfare. In her research, she discovered that there were already laws in place to protect them from misuse, but the Ministry had not taken any effort to enforce these regulations.

Today however, she was unable to fully focus on anything other than all the research she had consumed last night. She needed a break from her report on elf-welfare. Closing her eyes, she began to organize the information in her mind. She had discovered that blood curses did not always lead to death, some caused constant debilitating pain, others turned the victim into animals permanently and worst of all some addled with the mind twisting and contaminating every memory until all that remains is a hallow person than only desires to create evil in the world. She had been surprised to find out that some of the darkest charms that existed were invented by people under the influence of a blood curse.

Looking at her clock, she realized it was almost lunch time and walked out of her small office to grab something to eat. As usual, on her way to the café near the ministry, she was bombarded with people wanting to shake her hand, photographers blocking her way and reporters trying to get quotes from her. It was ridiculous! She had not realized how much scrutiny her life would be under when she joined the ministry. She kept walking forward attempting to shove past a group of reporters standing in her way. One of them was trying to hand her an article.

"Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger! Is it true that Death-Eater Draco Malfoy was released because you vouched for him?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She took the article from him and saw a photo of Draco Malfoy standing outside the ministry scowling. She began to read it quickly.

 **ANOTHER DEATH-EATER RELEASED INTO THE WIZARDING COMMUNITY  
** BY ANDY SMUDGLEY

_Confirmed Death-Eater Draco Malfoy was released from Azkaban this morning 12 June after appearing in front of Wizengamot. Malfoy, who had refused to speak in his own defense the first two days of the trial has been acquitted of all charges. An insider source revealed that Defeater of You-Know-Who, Harry Potter and War Heroine, Hermione Granger testified in his defense in court. Believed to be a strong supporter of dark magic, his release has been met with concern. Ronald Weasley, Hogwarts Battle Champion had strong words to say, "I don't agree with the decision. If it were up to me, he would be locked up."_

Hermione shoved the paper under her arm and pushed forward from the crowd that had begun to surround her. She suddenly realized that she was trapped. In the moment she had spent reading the article, a herd of witches and wizards had encircled her.

"Ms. Granger! How do you feel about Draco Malfoy's release?"

"It's such a pleasure to meet you! Can I get an autograph for my daughter?"

"Is it true that you defended him court?"

"Would you sign my arm?! Oh no! I don't have a quill with me but –"

"What is your relationship with Draco Malfoy?"

"Mom! Mom! I shook her hand!"

"Do you agree with Ronald Weasley? Should he be locked up?"

Hermione felt overwhelmed. She closed her eyes and apparated back to her flat. Taking a deep breathe in, she walked over to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. She placed the paper on the counter and looked back at the photo. At first glance, all she saw was a harden face grimacing. The longer she stared at the photo, she noticed little details like the tension between his eyes and the way his thumbs nervously moved around each other.

She had spoken at the trial because she knew he did not deserve to be sentenced to Azkaban. He had been nothing but cruel to her growing up at Hogwarts, but when it boiled down to it, there was no way she would have forgiven herself if he had been committed to life imprisonment. She had talked about it to Harry for a while and they both remembered that at the end of the battle, none of the Malfoys fought. All they did was look for each other. In addition, Harry told her that Narcissa had lied to Voldemort in the forest. Pushing the article aside, Hermione finished up her meal and went back to her fireplace to floo into the ministry.

The second half of the day went by much faster than the first and before she knew it, it was five in the evening. Hermione packed up her stuff, ready to meet Harry and Ron. She was excited to see them but still had a bit of anxiety when she thought about all the things she had to share. Their relationship had changed slightly with Harry and Ron growing closer as they spent all their time together training to be Aurors. She had gone on a date with Ron once, but with everything that had been going on, they never really had a chance to discuss their relationship. The past couple of her weekends were spent trying to locate her parents and dating was just not a priority for her. Ron had been kind, understanding and had tried to help her as much as he could (which really was just sitting by her as she researched or giving her the space she needed when she got upset about the thought of never seeing her parents again.) He was going through a lot himself; grieving the loss of Fred as he struggled with the truth of never being able to speak with his brother again. She tried her best to support him through his pain but didn't know what to do or say to comfort him. The agony and heartache they both were going through made it difficult for either of them to open up and connect with each other.

Back in her flat, she changed out of her ministry robes and slipped into something much more casual. She released her hair from the bun she had earlier in the day and let her wild curls cascade around her face. Grabbing a small bag, she slipped in the photograph of her mother and Theo. She would be a little early but thought that it would be a good idea to connect with Theo before introducing him to Ron and Harry.

She apparated right outside The Leaky Caldron and saw Theo leaning against the wall opposite her. When he saw her, he stood up straight and smiled slowly walking towards her.

"Hi there. How's your day been?" he asked

"Honestly, brutal. Yours?"

"The same. You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "I have something for you."

She opened her purse and handed him the photo. As he looked at it, Hermione saw that his eyes welled up and then a single teardrop cascaded down his cheek. She felt waves of emotion radiate out from within him and without thinking she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. She felt his arms hug her back as he held her tightly.

When they broke apart, he slowly raised a finger and gently stoked the blue diamond.

"It has the Nott seal. I didn't know" he whispered.

The door behind them opened bringing the reverie and noise from the Leaky Cauldron around them.

"Are your friends already here?" he asked

"They should be. I'm kind of nervous if I'm honest with you." She told him shakily.

"It'll be fine. I make fantastic first impressions. Let's go." He said with a small smile, grabbing her hand, and pulling her through the door.

They walked through the room, until she spotted Harry sitting alone at a table. She waved and rushed over. She saw his eyes glance down at their joined hands, confusion washing over his face.

"I have something important to tell you and Ron." She began

"Hermione…" a low voice growled behind her. Turning around she saw Ron staring at her, face red and blotchy. He looked at Theo, then at their hands, and his eyes finally landing on the necklace. She could see his mind whirl, making incorrect connections and assumptions.

"I saw you both outside. You don't need to say anything else. We're done."

He bolted out of the door and disapparated on the spot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione sprinted after him.

"RON!" But he was already gone. A sense of deja-vu passed over her as she began to recall yelling after him months ago in the forest. She heard Harry sprinting after them and sliding to a stop right behind her.

"Hermione – What's going on?"

"Perhaps we should have this conversation somewhere private" Theo said as he looked around at the small crowd beginning to form by them looking inquisitively. Hermione, Harry, and Theo apparated to her flat.

And then she told him everything – how her parents were not biologically related to her, how Theo was her sibling and twin, how their mother gave up her life to protect her, and lastly how she was cursed. She handed over the photo to Harry.

He sat quietly for several minutes, staring at the photograph.

"…Hermione. There has to be something we can do about the curse. Have you felt any changes?"

She shook her head. Honestly, no – I have been wearing the necklace since yesterday. But I don't understand why I haven't felt any different yet. The protection should have broken in the summer when I obliviated my parents."

Theo spoke up, "From what I've read the curse lays dormant for a while and there is usually a triggering event that activates it. It then moves fast. Although you are right, I would have expected it to already be active considering the year you had." He paused, looking at Harry. "I believe the necklace should help slow things down though once it's activated. I've been searching for a way to break the curse for about a year now. Although with the war, I wasn't able to dedicate as much attention to my research as I wanted to. I also didn't know if we would ever get a chance to meet. I haven't been able to find a way to break it yet."

Harry held Hermione's hand and nodded. "We've been through a lot together and we will find a way around this." He then looked her in the eyes. "We need to talk to Ron."

Looking for Ron took a large part of the evening as they checked his flat, the burrow, his office at the ministry, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Grimmauld Place and all around Diagon Alley. He was nowhere to be found. Harry suddenly looked up at her and said, "What if he went back to the Leaky Cauldron?"

Rushing to the door, she swung it open and there he was, seated in their regular booth nursing a tumbler filled to the brim with firewhisky. By the way his shoulder and head were slumped over, Hermione could tell that he had already had a few. A dull throbbing pain flickered in the back of her mind.

"Ron." Hermione said quietly, as Harry and she slid into the booth.

Walking to the bar, Theo called out "I'll get us drinks."

"I know what you did Hermione. I know what that is." He slurred and pointed at the necklace.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Actually, I don't think you –"

"I saw you with my own eyes. I know. I know." He interrupted, words spewing out.

Harry gently spoke "Mate, I think you got it wrong. You should hear her out."

Theo was back with three butterbeers and handed over a bottle each to Harry and Hermione. He then joined them in the booth sitting by Hermione.

Ron looked at Theo, eyes glazed over, "How long have you been courting her? I got her one too you know – I was waiting for the right time."

Reaching into his pocket, he slammed a thin necklace on the table. The necklace was simple and beautiful, with a gold chain and a pear-shaped ruby pendant around the size of a small teardrop.

Silence fell across the table.

He looked back at the large blue diamond resting on her neck and then at the ruby. "If I could afford…. I should have known. You haven't wanted to see me, we haven't been on dates, we don't even fucking kiss." He mumbled, taking a large swig of firewhisky. "I know you never wanted to get together. Having her end up with you.." he looked up at Harry " I could barely take, but this…" He finished the rest of his drink in another gulp.

"Ron…I've told you this before. There is nothing between me and Harry. He's like a brother to me." She paused. "And what I've been trying to tell you…" she took a big breath in "Theo is actually my brother."

"What? –" Ron looked up at her, completely inebriated – confusion etched all over his face.

She then explained it all to him.

"I..I don't understand how this is even possible." he said mouth agape. He looked down at the table, the gold necklace shimmering at him. " 'mione... I'm here for you. There has to be a way to break it." He looked at Harry "Right?"

Harry nodded. "We have to try." Ron reached for the chain and began to push it towards Hermione.

'I know this isn't how I imagined giving it to you. But – " his words tumbled out slurring over each other.

Hermione put her hands over his, stopping the chain moving towards her. "Ron, stop." She said her voice barely over a whisper. "I…I don't..I think we should just be friends for now. I'm so anxious all the time. I haven't been able to find my parents, and even if I do, I'm not sure I can bring their memories back. I have all of this information that I need to process about .." she looked at Theo. "I'm going back to Hogwarts in a few months and you're going to be an Auror here. And I don't know what's going to happen with this curse, if I'll even survive it or if it will change me. It's too much Ron. I..I don't think I can be in a relationship right now.. I need .. I need my friend." She looked into his warm blue eyes, tears streaming down both their faces.

Harry shifted uncomfortably beside her staring at the wall across from him. Theo looked down at his butterbeer nervously moving his thumbs around the opening of the bottle. Neither of them wanted to witness a break-up.

Tom the barman popped around their booth. "Hey - you three." He suddenly noticed Theo and raised his eyebrow. "You four…we've been closed for about an hour now, but I can keep it open a bit longer if needed." He said gruffly, feeling the tension between them.

Theo stood up. "I actually do need to head out. Hermione, are you available to meet tomorrow? I'd like an opportunity to introduce you to my friends as well."

"Which _friends_ are you planning on introducing her to?" Ron asked aggressively as he stood up, stumbling slightly.

"Just a few of my closest ones. Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy."

Ron's wand was out and shoved into Theo's chest, a hole searing through his robes as sparks flew out the ends. "Like hell you will. I know your lot, and she's not going anywhere near them."

"Ronald. Stop!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Ron. You have to cool down. You've had a bit too much. You're not thinking straight." Harry said trying to calm him

"You know my lot? They are just going to meet her - not attack her." Theo snarked back looking at the wand pointed at him, his grip tightening around his own.

"They already have!" Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and pushed her sleeves back, her scars gleaming white in the pub lights.

Theo flinched back, his face filled with anguish and guilt. Hermione snatched her arms back to her chest.

"I think you all need to calm down and leave." said Tom frustratedly.

Harry grabbed Ron and dragged him out the door. "I'll take him. He's in no shape to apparate."

Theo and Hermione walked out after them, as Tom began shutting down the pub.

"Hermione…we'll catch up with you later." Harry said, trying to hold Ron up into a standing position. They then disappeared as Harry took him in a side-along apparition.

"So… that went well." Theo said in a soft sarcastic tone, as he waved his wand over the seared hole on his robes stitching it back together.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that it would end up like that." Hermione said face shining with spilt tears

"No. Don't apologize." His eyes glanced back down at her arms. "I understand if you don't want to meet my friends. I'm sorry, I should have been more considerate. I didn't know…" He looked down at her arms. "Who did that to you? Was it Dr-"? His face was filled with tension.

"- Bellatrix Lestrange." She whispered interrupting him. "We were captured, and she tortured me."

He nodded. "I wish I would have known sooner. I could have protected you. She would have never spilt a drop from a pureblood."

Hermione looked up sharply at him, eyes narrowing. "It doesn't matter that I'm pureblood. My blood status is irrelevant." A tense moment rose between the two of them, seconds passed as neither of them said a thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Theo brought his hand up to his temples and closed his eyes. "I know. It's hard to… all my life, I've been told that it matters. It was just a fact. Blood status means something."

"It does not mean –" Hermione began to interject

"No, I know." He quickly added. "I'm just trying to explain that I hadn't been exposed to anything else. It was the truth for me and everyone that I grew up with. From the time we were children, that was what was told to us and we had no reason to doubt or question it. The same way we were told that the sky is blue. Hermione, if you hadn't been given to the squibs, if you had grown up at home, you would have believed the same as all of us."

She scoffed. "I would have thought for myself. Thought critically, not just blindly followed."

He smiled at her wryly. "Perhaps" he said with a shrug. "I know a few of my friends began to struggle with the concept. Draco and Daphne began to question if there was actually a difference in our fourth year. But right around then, things changed... well you know."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm planning on telling them tomorrow. They are coming over to the manor around two in the afternoon. I understand if you do not want to be there. If you change your mind, call for Vippy." He said softly. And then he disapparated.

Hermione walked back to her flat, and crawled into bed, emotionally spent.

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a splitting headache and downed a vial of potion to relieve her migraine. She went back and forth debating all morning whether she felt comfortable meeting Theo's friends. She considered calling Harry and Ron and asking them to go along with her but realized that it would just end up in a disaster. Finally, at a quarter past two, she made a snap decision and called for Vippy.

POP!

The elf stood in her living room bowed low. "Mistress Hermione call Vippy?"

"Um.. Yes. Would you please take me to Nott Manor?"

Vippy nodded his head, ears flapping. "Anything Mistress wants." He extended his hands out to her, and in the next moment she was standing at the bottom of the stone steps.

"Master Theo has guests in lounge. I is taking you." Vippy walked down the foyer past the library, crossed through the grand spiraling staircase and landed in front of a glass door. Vippy opened the door, announced her arrival, gave her a short bow and disappeared.

The room was spectacular, giant French windows had bright light streaming through and provided a clear view of the expansive and beautifully manicured landscaping. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, its crystals shimmering in the light. Around a massive fireplace were three cream colored plush couches, each occupied. As Hermione, stepped in the room, she saw both Blaise and Theo stand. Theo was grinning so brightly at her; she could not help but return it back with a tentative smile.

"I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure if you were going to. Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to my friends Blaise and Daphne. I've already had a chance to explain everything to them right before you arrived."

Daphne looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I don't believe we had the opportunity to meet at Hogwarts. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." Her blonde hair gleamed with the rays of sunlight as her icy blue eyes looked at Hermione. Blaise just nodded his head at her, saying nothing.

Theo walked over to her and gestured to follow him towards the other side of the lounge. "I'd like to show you something." he said. They stopped in front of a large tapestry that had been hung across the entire wall. It reminded Hermione of the one in Grimmauld Place, looking immensely old and faded. However, it was maintained in pristine condition, without any holes gnawed through. "I'll give you a minute." He said to her and walked back over to his friends.

The gold embroidered thread shimmered and glinted brightly with elaborate stitches forming an intricate family tree. It appeared as if the tree dated back all the way to the 6th Century. At the very top, cursive lettering read: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Nott. As she walked along the wall, she spotted Theo's face with gold inscription indicating his full name and date of birth. Beside his face, staring back was her very own. She lifted her fingers and stroked the tapestry in awe. Under her portrait, embroidered in thin calligraphy: _Adeline Lyra Nott, Born: 19 September 1979._

Her birth date was the same, just a difference in name. She looked over at her twin's portrait and saw that his middle name was Altair. Another constellation name – she noticed a pattern in the way purebloods named their children and wondered why all of them focused on the stars. She felt a small ache at the corner of her mind. Something glimmered on the tapestry right above her name that caught her eye. New gold thread began to be embroidered under their father's portrait. She stared curiously at the new words forming, as the letter D appeared right under his date of birth.

Just then she heard Theo's voice. "Draco! You made it!" She turned around and saw him walk over to his friends with a genuine smile on his face, one that she had never seen before. His grey eyes lit up as he approached them, giving both Theo and Blaise a hug. He bent down as Daphne delicately offered her hand and he grazed it with his lips. He looked much better than he had a few days ago, standing tall in fitted dark-grey robes. Although he was still gaunt and pale, his hair had been washed and looked as soft as silk cascading around his face. A single white blonde strand had fallen in front of his eyes, and he ran his hand across his hair pushing it back. He looked around the room and his silver eyes caught hers. They widened with shock and his pupils dilated, black orbs expanding out.

"Granger?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Theo looked at Draco with a smile on his face, "Actually, she's Nott."

Draco turned to face him. "Not what? Not Granger?"

Hermione saw a smirk forming on Blaise's face. He nodded his head, "Hmm. She's Nott." He said kicking his legs up on the couch, spreading his arms out and holding the back of his head. His eyes twinkled and looking up at her, he winked. A small mischievous smile began to tug at the corner of Daphne's mouth.

Theo shot a stinging jinx at Blaise's legs. "That's from the 18th century." Blaise raised his hand's up in surrender and brought his feet back down to the plush rug.

"Who's that then? Did you use Polyjuice?" Draco questioned

"No. Not Polyjuice." Blaise replied.

"How? Why? Some sick and twisted fantasy of yours Blaise?" Draco smirked at him

"No… Is it your fantasy? I read that she _passionately_ defended you, I wondered why?" Blaise drawled.

A pink flush began to appear on Draco's neck and his face twisted into scowl.

"Alright. Enough." Theo said. "Hermione, do you want to sit with us?"

Draco's eyebrow was raised slightly. He looked at Theo. "Is that really Granger?"

Hermione walked over to the group and sat beside Theo. Draco's eyes never left her face, and they remained neutral and passive, not displaying an ounce of emotion as Theo explained that they were related. The more information Theo began to share, the more Hermione noticed something changing in his eyes. At first, his eyes were light silver and shining with curiosity. Slowly, it almost appeared as if the color began to change, glazing over and turning into a dark shade of grey, almost like cold hard steel.

"Stop it Daphne, or I will hex you." Draco's voice called out softly.

"You know I can't control it." Daphne purred.

"Trying to force through is controlling it." He replied curtly

Hermione turned towards Daphne filled confused at the interaction. She found the blonde smiling at her. "He's occluding. That's why his eyes are changing." She was about to ask why, and Daphne had already started responding to her questions.

"The Greengrass family have always been natural-born legilimens. My sister's lucky, she can choose when to listen or not. I sadly hear every single pathetic thought people have…well.. except if they occlude…although I have been trying to find ways around it." She giggled. "Hmm you're right it is awful, but I've learned to live with it. Draco doesn't want me to know all his secrets."

Hermione smiled at Daphne as she had replied to all her questions before she could even ask them. Blaise chucked. "Don't expect an ounce of privacy around her."

Turning to Draco, she asked "How'd you learn Occlumency?"

"Father, Aunt Bella, Snape." He replied shortly

"Oh! Snape taught Harry too. Although he really struggled to learn it; but I'm not sure he tried very hard if I'm honest. I wish I could have learned." Hermione noticed that his eyes never left her face. She remembered him staring at a single spot in the courtroom.

"Do you have to stare at one spot? Is that what you were doing at the trial? "she asked curiosity picking at her.

His eyes flashed and for a minute she saw fury within them. Taken back, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No." his voice was chilling

Blaise perked up. "Tell me Granger. Why were you at his trial?"

She felt Theo tense up slightly.

"I didn't think he deserved a life sentence in Azkaban. He was young and made a mistake." She looked at Draco.

"Young?" his voice was like ice. "I'm the same age as you."

"Draco…" Theo cautioned.

"Yes. And you were placed in a difficult situation." Hermione thought back to Theo's words last night about the ideology they grew up with. She remembered Theo saying that Draco had begun to question the concepts of pureblood superiority a few years back. "It's unfair and I thought you needed to have someone fight for you."

Draco stood up and walked slowly over. Hermione automatically responded, standing too, shoulder straight, eyes blazing with bravery. The ache in her head turned into a dull throb slipping to the forefront of her mind.

"I didn't need you to _fight_ for me. I don't need your pity Granger." He snarled at her.

"That wasn't pity! That was me standing up and fighting for what's right! And it seemed like you needed it Thursday – I didn't see anyone other than Harry and me lining up!" She quipped irrational anger building up in her. Hermione could feel the heat from his body pouring out from him in waves.

"Watch it." He growled, taking another step closer to her. His broad shoulder was shaking slightly in anger as he towered over her.

"Or what?" she glared up at him. She could feel his palpable hatred.

"Draco, take a step away from her." Theo also stood up, placed a hand on his friend trying to calm him down.

"She may be pureblood…but she's still – "

Hermione raised her wand and angled it at his neck. Every single memory of him being mean over the past several years flashed in her mind.

"Don't blow his brains out dear. All your hard-work getting him out will be for naught." Daphne's voice playfully called out from the couch. Blaise began chuckling. Draco rolled his eyes, turned around calmly, and lazed back down on the chair. His face sneered cruelly at her; eyes filled with disdain.

Hermione looked at Daphne and although her voice was teasing, Hermione knew that she could see every cruel and mocking thing Draco had said to her in the past from her mind. This was too much. Her head was pounding now. The ache almost unbearable. She didn't want to be in this room. She wasn't a Nott, wasn't Adeline Lyra, wasn't a pureblood. She didn't belong here. She was tired, emotionally wrought and could not stand to be around Draco for another minute. Hermione could feel a slight tension of rage building within her mind.

Daphne stood up about to respond to the thoughts she had heard in Hermione's mind. Before she could say a thing, Hermione called out for Vippy and he appeared right beside her.

"Can you please take me home?" She asked the elf.

"You is home Mistress." Vippy responded with confusion on his face.

"My flat. Take me to my flat." He grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Hermione!" Theo called out.

As she began to feel the elf's gravitational pressure tug her away, she heard Draco's voice ask, "She has the manor?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alone in her flat, Hermione was irrationally, unequivocally, absurdly seething with anger. It was like a dam broke, and a tsunami of fury crashed around her. She didn't think she had ever felt this level of emotion before and there was no logic behind it. Her body was shaking, and a flicker of a thought slipped her mind. It would have been so easy to slit his throat. Just a flick of the wand and it would easily slice through the skin like butter. She could almost imagine his shock as the blood trickled down his porcelain neck. She could visualize him gasping to breathe, as his throat pooled with thick burgundy liquid blocking his airway. She envisioned his eyes, beautiful and grey widened with fear. Her body tingled with magical energy and adrenaline. Her head felt lighter like she had a runner's high.

A loud knock on the window shattered her reverie. She shook her head, her mind cleared, and she felt abruptly calm. All the rage she felt a second ago vanished with a blink. There was another tap on the glass. Hermione let in a handsome tawny owl that stuck its talon out to provide her with an envelope. She gave it a little treat and with a happy hoot, it flew away.

The envelope had the Nott wax seal on it. Hermione ripped it open and began to read.

_T HE CHECKLIST – HOW TO INTRODUCE YOUR SECRET-TWIN TO YOUR FRIENDS IN THE WORST WAY:_

_\- Spring shocking news on unsuspecting friends suddenly without any warning_

_\- Ensure at least one wand is drawn amongst the group for ready for an attack_

_\- Someone in the group apparates away early_

_\- Uncomfortable conversation galore_

_\- Stand awkwardly around_

_\- Share important family items that is bound to overwhelm your sibling right before meeting the friends_

_Well, look at that! I'd say we each got an O in completing that checklist. Both of us checked off each and every item! Who would have thought we'd be so effective?_

_In all seriousness, I am sorry that you left upset Hermione. I'd like to see you again soon. Would you want to join me at the manor for supper tomorrow night? Around 6? Hope you can make it._

_Theo_

Hermione smiled at the letter. They definitely should have planned out how to share the news. Meeting each other's friends ended up being a disaster for the both of them. She liked the way he was able to joke about it. It made her feel like she could take those tense moments and shape them into something a little more light-hearted.

The following day, she woke up to a headache again and since the potion had not been working, she decided to go to a muggle pharmacy to see if perhaps non-magical medication would help. Throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a crisp white long-sleeved t-shirt, she apparated into a secure alleyway in the heart of London. It was a surprisingly warm day in June. Hermione had been tempted to wear something sleeveless but ever since she had that scar on her forearm, she hadn't felt comfortable without sleeves down to her wrists. She had tried all sorts of potions, charms and spells but nothing removed the scars. The sunlight glimmered against the necklace and she saw reflections glitter across the alley as the rays hit the indigo diamond. She tucked the necklace under her shirt, hiding it away as she realized that it contrasted drastically with the rest of her outfit. After inhaling a couple of the tablets, she decided to roam around the city and enjoy a rare moment of anonymity which she had not had since the war had ended. For the first time in a month, she felt almost at peace as she strolled around the Japanese Garden Island of Regent's park admiring the natural beauty and enjoyed the warm sun on her skin. After devouring a delicious brunch, she found an old bookstore, purchased a book, and spent the rest of the day cozied up in a small café reading. At twilight, Hermione found an isolated lane and called for Vippy.

As they walked through the manor, Hermione trailed slowly behind the house-elf still filled with happiness. She realized that it was the first day in a long time that she had just to enjoy her own company. Vippy continued walking through the manor.

"Are we not going to be in the library tonight?" she asked, surprised.

"No Mistress. Master is in the dining room for supper. Please come with Vippy." he responded

When Hermione arrived at the entrance of the room, she realized that Blaise and Draco were also seated at the table with Theo. She stopped abruptly, shocked at the sight of them.

"Mistress Hermione is arrived." Vippy announced loudly and then disappeared.

All three of them rose from their chairs the moment they saw her. Hermione felt herself blush. She wasn't sure if it was a pureblood thing or not, but it suddenly dawned on her that they always stood when she entered the room. It was very odd. None of the guys she'd been around ever behaved like this. She supposed that it might not necessarily be about being a pure-blood but more related to their wealth and aristocracy.

Looking at them, she felt severely under-dressed in her denim and tee. They were wearing fairly nice robes, although she realized that they usually dressed up in elegant robes and this was perhaps just a normal evening for them. Hermione had assumed that she and Theo would have had a night researching in the library with a quick dinner like the last time. Clearly, she was mistaken.

Blaise walked over to her, lifted her hand and grazed his lips against them. She could feel her cheeks burning. She had observed Draco doing the exact same act to Daphne yesterday, but it felt so intimate to her. He escorted her to the table and pulled out the chair that he initially was seated in. Once she sat down, they joined her. Theo was at the head of the table, with Draco at his left facing opposite her. Blaise took a seat by her. She felt a bit uncomfortable and could feel Draco's eyes on her.

"Daphne wasn't able to make it tonight Hermione. She had a dinner planned with Astoria, her sister, but she sends her regards. Although they might stop by later. Can I get you something to drink?" Theo said. There was a sadness that hung around Theo, like a curtain of grief enveloping around him.

"Oh. Elderflower wine if you have some. Do you all regularly eat dinner together?" she inquired

"No." Blaise's soft voice murmured by her ear. "This is quite special. We wanted to spend some time and get to know you better."

She turned to look towards him and felt the back of her neck tingle. She had never really interacted with Blaise at Hogwarts and couldn't even recall ever speaking with him before. His deep voice near her, made her nervous and she objectively speaking could not help but notice that he was gorgeous. Tall, dark, handsome and charming. Theo placed a glass of wine in front of her.

"So Hermione." She felt a flutter hearing her name against Blaise's lips. "What have you been up to since we saw you last?" He took a slow sip from his glass, which she assumed was filled with Firewhisky.

"Umm. Well, actually I spent the day exploring muggle London. I went to a park, a café, and found this beautiful old bookstore. It was really fun." she shared

"Do you go to muggle London often? I don't think I've ever been." Theo asked

"I used to go fairly often in the summer years ago. But today was the first in a long time." she said with a smile. "What have you been up to since yesterday?"

The bowls in front of them filled up with chilled cucumber gazpacho that was perfect for the warm summer evening. Although she was intentionally not looking at him, Hermione could sense that Draco's eyes had not left her face from the moment she entered the room.

"Well last night, Draco and I hunted down that book mentioned in the journal and I think we finally figured out what she was trying to do. Actually, Draco's been researching all day and he found a couple more books from his manor that might help. He thinks there's this artifact that we can combine with runes to – I'm not sure I understood the process - Draco do you want to explain?"

When she looked up at him, she felt herself squirm under his gaze. It was like his grey eyes were peering into her soul. But there were like steel, cold orbs without any emotion behind them. His face was expressionless.

Blaise's voice spoke up beside her. "Theo. I know you're worried. We swore we would do everything we possibly could to help. We're all here for you." He turned back to look at Hermione. "The both of you. But tonight was supposed to be about spending time together. Not curse breaking."

Theo's eyebrows furrowed; eyes filled to the brim with emotion that Hermione could only call grief. "No. You're right." She felt that there was something wrong; there was an air of unspoken words filled with sorrow between them and Blaise's levity seemed almost like a distraction.

Hermione took a couple sips of her wine hoping that it would help calm her nerves.

"So, the gorgeous war heroine explored the city. It sounds like it was quite the romantic date." Blaise asked smoothly. Hermione felt her cheeks turn pink again at the compliment. She took a few more sips from her glass.

"Umm. No, not a date. Just some quality time with myself."

"Hmm. I don't know if I've ever gone and spent a day with just myself." He said thoughtfully

"That's because your ego's too fragile. You need people around to continuously boost you up." Theo snarked at him with a smirk

Blaise laughed. "True. What would I do without your constant adoration? Blaise, you're so strong, and powerful. I wish I were you." He said with a sarcastic smile.

Theo gave him the finger.

Hermione let out a small chuckle. She felt more relaxed at that interaction and it reminded her of Ron and Harry although infinitely more sardonic than they ever were. Theo, Blaise and Hermione spent a while discussing a variety of things from their hobbies to their ambitions. Blaise was open and vulnerable and talked about how he was trying to make a difference in the world, training to be a healer instead of continuing with the family business. Theo talked about how stressed he's been lately managing all the Nott affairs single-handedly. Hermione felt unexpectedly connected to them.

Blaise smiled at her warmly. The soup bowl had been replaced with a steak salad and the meal ended with a raspberry sorbet. Hermione went to take another sip from her glass and realized it was empty. Theo stood up and re-filled her glass with the Elderflower wine and replenished all three tumblers with Firewhisky.

Hermione felt a dull pain return to the back of her head.

"Hermione, tell me…is there someone special in your life?" Blaise asked her in almost in a whisper near her right ear that made her shiver

"Someone special…?" she replied with a slight question

"She's with Weasley." Draco's low, calm voice called out from across the table. Draco had been silent throughout the entire meal. It was the first time he had spoken that evening.

"Oh um. Actually, we broke up." She mumbled.

Draco raised a single eyebrow, his face blank and impassive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Well isn't that the most delectable news, Draco?" Blaise said slowly

For the first time that night, Hermione felt his eyes lift away from her as he turned to face Blaise giving him a hard stare.

"Do you find it so?" Draco's voice barely a whisper.

"Indeed, I do. War Heroine, Sacred-28, Brightest-Witch of her Age, stunning, and available. She'll have suitors lining out the door." Blaise smirked at her.

Hermione felt a little dizzy. The dull throbbing pain shifted into a slightly sharper ache. She felt a bit of her inhibitions loosen. Bolder. More Reckless.

Hermione wondered if it was the wine although she hadn't had a lot.

"Do you have someone special in your life?" she asked, shifting her body, so it leaned slightly more towards Blaise. Draco finished up the rest of his Firewhisky in a single gulp and set his glass on the table.

Theo cleared his throat. "Well, we all do." Hermione turned to him surprised.

"Draco and I are set to marry Astoria and Daphne respectively. Blaise is betrothed to Felicia Orseolo from the Italian noble house. "

"Oh wow. I didn't realize you and Daphne were dating."

"We're not. We aren't together right now." He clarified "She's just who I'll be marrying. Eventually."

Hermione frowned. She didn't understand that. They acted like they had no choice in the matter. It was the person they'd spend the rest of their lives with and they just accepted the arrangement. The pain had moved to her temples like little toothpicks drilling holes on either side of her head.

"Miss Daphne and Miss Astoria is arrived." Vippy's voice announced

The three men stood up and unsure if she was supposed to, Hermione tried to slightly stand and changed her mind at the last minute and sat back down. She could see a small smirk forming around Draco's lips. Theo and Draco walked around, greeted the sisters, and escorted them to the table.

"Ladies don't have to stand, Hermione." Daphne answered the question in her mind. "Didn't you ever go to finishing school? Oh I see. Interesting. I suppose you never needed to before. Well, you would have hated it. Tori and I sure did. We had the worst instructor. Bitter old woman – Madame Breguet."

Draco had a full-fledge smirk resting on his face, silver eyes glittering. Hermione felt a pinch of irritation tug at her. She took another sip of her wine. As Draco escorted Astoria to her seat, he tenderly held her, and his face shifted from a smirk to an anxious worried smile. She noticed how Draco protectively moved around her and when he guided her to her seat, she could see that his fingers tentatively grazed her hand almost as if he were afraid of being too rough. A pang of envy bubbled up in Hermione's chest. She couldn't remember anyone she dated ever holding her like that, not Viktor, Ben, Cormac or Ron.

Theo had poured out a glass for each of the sisters. Astoria was seated by Draco and had a pleasant smile on her face as she gazed at him. Hermione noticed that she looked almost identical to her sister, a bit more youthful with the same blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. In contrast to the strong confidence that Daphne held, Astoria looked frail and breakable. Her features were so delicate, Hermione felt that just looking at her would cause her to shatter. As she went to grab her glass of wine, Hermione noticed a small flinch on her beautiful face, as if the action caused her pain.

"We found it." Astoria said to the group. "He definitely has one, in his vault hidden on his estate. We'll have to steal it. Daph and I were able to piece together how to access it, though we might be missing areas. He wasn't clearly thinking about the route and we didn't want to raise his suspicions. But it's heavily enchanted with dark magic Draco. It's going to be complicated to get. I think you'll have to do some … _difficult…"_ her words trailed out with heavy implications _._ "Oh you haven't told her yet." She looked at Hermione with an inquisitive face.

Hermione felt slightly peeved. She knew they were natural legilimens but she wasn't sure how comfortable she felt with all her thoughts exposed.

"Darling, she hasn't read your mind yet. You have one of the most expressive faces I've ever seen. We could tell, just by looking at you. Although I am sorry, when you and I spend time together, I can't give you the privacy you desire. Perhaps, try learning Occlumency. Draco's quite good – I'm sure he'd be delighted to teach you." Daphne said with a sly smirk.

"I'm Tori. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting prior to today." Daphne's sister said while smiling beautifully.

"Hermione. It's nice to meet you." she gave her a tense smile back. The toothpicks continued pushing deeper into her temples, each second causing more agony.

"Can either of you meet him again? Daph perhaps to see if you can get more information? How dark is the magic that I'd need to do?" Draco asked urgently.

"What are you talking about? What are you trying to steal?" she narrowed her eyes at him

Hermione knew that Draco was acquitted from a sentence in Azkaban but it appeared that he was totally comfortable going back to doing illegal things. She had vouched for him and from the sounds of the conversation, it seemed like he was going back into meddling with dark magic. The high-pitched stabbing pain now enveloped her entire mind.

"Oh get off your high-horse!" he snapped at her. His composed façade that had surrounded him all night fell away.

"My high-horse! You are blatantly talking about doing something illegal and performing dark magic." she hissed. The pain began compounding like daggers repeatedly wounding her mind.

"Right … but when you break into Gringotts and steal, the whole wizarding world is supposed to bow down at your feet." he snarled back

She slammed her glass on the table and the silverware in the room began to tremble. "I did that to defeat Voldemort. To protect the wizarding world from vile, disgusting bigots like you." The pain was almost blinding her like a vice grip squeezing tighter and tighter.

"…Hermione" she barely heard Theo's soft voice caution

Draco stood up slowly leaning forward, his expression full of anger. "The only thing that the wizarding world needs protection from is your vile and disgusting-."

The pain in her mind crescendo. Suddenly, it was like a rubber band snapped and the pain disappeared. She had her wand drawn out.

Draco flew back and slammed against the wall. There was a loud crunch, and she knew his rib cage had been broken. She stood up and walked towards him, the dining table split in half creating a pathway to him. She lifted her wand, and his body smashed into the ceiling, his head cracking open and blood oozed out weaving through the platinum hair. She released and he dropped crashing into the floor. She watched as he tried to get up, a smile creeping on her face.

She could hear soft voices, like they were underwater. Like music, tones gliding and singing along with no meaning associated with the words.

_A low panicked baritone - I can't get through! It's impenetrable!_

_A hysterical soprano – She's going to kill him! Save him please! Do something!_

_A pleading begging tenor – Hermione! Hermione! Let me through!_

_A horrified alto – It's the maledictus. She can't hear us. Her thoughts…her thoughts are…_

_A high-pitched chime – Mistress! Mistress Hermione must stop._

A crackling noise, like a distant thunderstorm. It was so far away. The soft melody of voices melding together in harmony.

He crawled on his knee, wincing as he tried to stand, blood flowing down his face. Hermione examined him. The moonlight streamed through the window, making his platinum hair look like strands of liquid silk. So beautiful. She moved her wand and forced him to stand. An anguished sound of agony escaped through his lips. Deep and gravelly. She loved that sound. He towered over her, broken and shattered. Hermione forced his chin down, wanting to see the silver eyes. Craving to see the fear, just as she had imagined. She got nothing. No emotion. No hatred. No anger. No fear. Cold steel. The stream of blood had trickled towards his lips, staining them scarlet. She didn't like that. She slowly wiped his mouth with a single index finger, lightly brushing against his lips.

He spat at her face. Showered her with his saliva and blood. And then it was like she was doused in a bucket of cold water. She shook a head and it cleared.

Draco's body crumpled to the ground. She couldn't look away. Blood pooled all around him, seeping into the marble floors.

There was frantic movement around her and she stood frozen. Vippy was casting healing Elvin Magic trying to fix the bones mumbling ancient incantations. Blaise was hurriedly cleaning up the blood on his head, running a diagnostic charm checking for a concussion. A wailing sound, Astoria on her knees by his feet.

"We need to take him to St. Mungos!" she screeched.

"No! We can't! They'll take Hermione! She'll be executed." Theo snapped

"She deserves it!" Astoria whipped

"Tori, we're so close. We can break it. I know we can. For both of you." Daphne's soft pleading voice

"I need help Daph! I need to stop the bleeding and sew him up. You need to hold his head up. Theo! Get me essence of dittany!" Blaise hurriedly ordered.

Hermione stood still, unable to process what just happened. He walked up right to her. She saw Theo's brown chocolate eyes, reflections of her own staring back. Holding her in his arm, he raised his wand to her head.

"Stupefy."

Hermione slumped into his arms and everything faded to black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Rennervate"

Hermione woke up on a bed she didn't recognize. It was bright outside, sun rays streaming into the room. She could feel someone sitting at the bottom of the bed. She rose to a seated position.

Looking around, she saw Harry was on a chair beside her bed. His face was grim, ashen and his lips were pressed to a thin line. Ron was further away, leaning against a wall, his eyebrows were tense and there was a small frown on his pale face. Theo was on the bed near her feet, staring ahead at the wall in front of him. She was surprised to see Harry and Ron.

Her throat felt dry. Memories of Malfoy's torture flashed in her mind. They felt disconnected, like it had been someone else tormenting and destroying his body. But it was her – she was the one that had hurt him. The image of his crumpled form with blood oozing out stayed in the forefront of her mind.

"Malfoy. Is he okay?" she asked tentatively

Silence. A few minutes passed and none of them looked at her.

Panic began to build up against her chest.

"Is he okay?" she asked again voice trembling

Theo spoke his voice soft but chilly. She had never heard him use that tone with her.

"Blaise was forced to put him in an induced coma last night - to stop the brain bleed. The barb charm has been completely withdrawn but he hasn't regained consciousness." He cleared his throat. "He should have woken up last night. We're not sure what to do. Blaise is concerned that he might have slipped into a permanent coma or there might be severe cognitive impairment if he does eventually wake." He paused. "They want to take him to St. Mungos."

"We need to take him! He needs healers. Why haven't you taken him yet?" her voice was hoarse

"The blood wards up. They can't leave. No one can leave the manor." His voice was soft

"Why?" she desperately asked. He didn't reply. The words from one of the books she read floated up to the surface of her mind.

… _._ _most known maledictus causes the victim constant debilitating pain with no possible form of relief via magical healing charms or potions. There are few recorded instances of blood curses that permanently alter the victim's physiology into animals. The rarest imprecation affects and addles with the receiver's mind. The mind is contaminated until all that remains of the witch is a desire to create evil in the world. One of the two documented cases occurred in 14_ _th_ _Century, France. Baroness Valerie von Treusau, a receiver of the malediction, developed the Cruciatus curse – a conjuration that inflicted intense, excruciating pain to her victims. She is recorded to have tortured and massacred every civilian in her town and three neighboring villages before she was slain by her lover Léopold d'Astier in her sleep. The second recorded case occurred in the 17_ _th_ _Century, 1692 in Salem Village, Massachusetts. Amelia Jones, a 13-year old witch, had butchered every child in the town under the age of 5. The fear of her insurmountable powers seeped and created hatred in non-magical beings. The MACUSA was established in 1693, and Amelia Jones was captured, tried and hanged for her horrific crimes. It is said that the maledictus unlocks the affected witch's core magic and provides them with insurmountable power. Once activated, the magic accessed is said to be impossible to overpower without the witch choosing to stop the heinous acts themselves. Several sorcerers have explored a combination of experimental dark and white magic in pursuit of breaking the curse. There is no known cure for any form of maledictus. The international magical community decreed on December 19, 1693 that any witch that displays symptoms of a blood curse that is not aligned with a physiological transformation or incapacitating pain will be executed to prevent horrors for the wizarding population. In 1927, Aalia Dravin in Hyderabad, India was arrested and sentenced to death after her maledictus triggered an attack causing her to slaughter her parents and younger sister. She went to authorities willing and confessed to her crime. All known families with blood curses are required by law to report it to authorities so as to provide governmental agencies access to pursue appropriate actions based on the form of the curse._

Theo had his face buried in his hands.

"The type of blood curse you have is not accepted in the wizarding community; you'll be executed the moment you turn yourself in, Hermione." His voice trembled slightly.

Hermione looked at her hands and noticed a large gash on her right palm.

"How did you get the blood wards up Theo?" she asked already knowing the answer

"Father was murdered in his cell two days ago. The manor transferred inheritance. It's your home now. You and I are the last of the Notts." He looked down at the cut on her hand. "I can't lose you too. You are the only family I have left."

Hermione went to get up out of the bed. She was going to take the wards down, let Blaise take Malfoy to the hospital and turn herself in. She deserved her fate after what she had done. She would rather end her life now than commit any more atrocities against innocent people. She knew without a doubt in her mind that the curse would push her towards terrible acts of evil. Before she could even fully move out of the bed, Harry's arm shot out and held her shoulder down restraining her. She felt Theo's forcefully grip her feet and Ron stepped away from the wall and blocked the path to the door with his wand out. Her face blanched in horror. She saw Theo raise his wand squarely against her chest.

"You are not leaving. You are not turning yourself in. We will find a way to break this curse. You are staying here, and it is your choice whether you remain conscious for it or not. I will not hesitate to stupefy you to protect you Hermione." Theo said determinedly

A sharp stab of pain pierced against her skull. She felt betrayed by her best-friends and anger began to build up in her. Hermione brought her hands up to her temples.

"Please calm down. Your anger activates the maledictus." Theo urgently said

"Hermione. Breathe." Harry's gently called out. "It's okay. In. and Out. That's it. Just Breathe."

She forced herself to calm down knowing that she would accidentally hurt them if she didn't. The pain reduced to a dull throb and she opened her eyes. Two hours passed and they all stayed in the room completely silent, immobile. Hermione watched the grand-father clock across the room and seconds continued to tick by, sunlight continued to stream into the room.

CRACK!

Vippy appeared in the room.

"Master! Come quick. Mister Draco is awake!"

Theo and Harry shot up and sprinted out of the room. Hermione heard thunderous steps as almost every occupant in the manor ran down the hallway towards Malfoy.

Hermione sat frozen in bed. She saw Ron step away from the wall he was leaning against. He walked up to a beautiful mahogany dresser and picked up a decorative glass bowl, emptying its contents. He sat down beside her on the bed and pointed his wand at the bowl.

"Aguamenti" he whispered

A stream of clear water filled the bowl. He then conjured a towel, dipped it in the water and gently wiped her face. When he brought the towel back to the bowl, the water turned scarlet as Malfoy's blood seeped out of the cloth.

His blue eyes were full of worry and concern. He reached out and held her hand and their fingers intertwined.

"Ron…I almost killed Draco Malfoy." she said hoarsely. "and I liked it."

Ron reached out and held her in a tight embrace. She burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Theo walked back into the room, his face flooded with relief. He looked at Hermione and Ron intently.

"He's alright. Awake, alert and functioning as usual. He's going to have to take it easy and rest here for a while. I'm going to write to Mrs. Malfoy to let her know that he's staying with us. Hermione are you able to move around? I'd like to remove the wards so that the others can head out."

She got out of the bed and saw that her wand was on the nightstand. She grabbed it, ready to alleviate the protective wards. Ron gave her shoulders a tight squeeze.

"You okay?" he asked gravely

She nodded.

"What do I do?" she inquired and followed Theo out of the room towards the front door. She passed the room where everyone was huddled around Malfoy and she felt nauseous with guilt. Malfoy had gauze wrapped around his head and his face was tinged grey. His body looked like it was being propped up artificially with a magic holding his chest together. Harry and he appeared to be in a tense discussion.

After Theo showed her how to take the blood-wards down, she slowly trailed up the stairs exhausted. The spell to take it down involved more blood loss and extensive enchantments. Theo followed behind her, stress and tension emitting from him like waves. She hovered outside the room where everyone was gathered and could hear whispered arguing. Ron appeared to have joined Harry.

"Mistress – You is able to enter the room now. Mister Draco is ready." Vippy said in a high-pitched anxious voice beside her. Hermione was startled at the sight of the elf. She turned around and realized that Theo was no longer behind her.

"Where'd Theo go?" she asked confused.

"Master is resting. Mister Draco is seeing you now." Vippy hobbled on the heels of his feet, tears brimming his eyes.

"Oh ok." Hermione responded as she approached the doorway, burdened with guilt at the thought of speaking with Malfoy.

She entered the room and was surprised to see him sitting up alone by a desk, reading an old book with a scowl on his face; his wand illuminating the room with a soft white light. Hermione looked outside the large windows as the dark sky twinkled with stars. She was perplexed at the change.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked in a soft voice.

Malfoy looked up sharply and snapped the book shut. He waved his wand and a plush armchair appeared by him. He nodded his head towards it.

Hermione's mind reeled. He looked much better, his skin was still pale, but it had less of a grey tinge and more of pink hues. The wound in his head was non-existent and his chest appeared to be completely healed. In fact, he looked healthy.

"Sit." He commanded icily. She glared automatically at the sound of his cool tone, refusing to move from where she stood. Draco let out a sigh.

"Please." He added in a softer intonation.

She walked over, sat on the chair, and looked at his hard-metallic eyes. She shifted uncomfortably and stared down at her hands, filled with trepidation, unease, guilt, and remorse unable to meet his gaze any longer.

"Malfoy, I – I wanted to apologize. I almost killed you and I – ", her voice quavered as tears began to bubble up around her eyes. "I don't think I can ever say anything to express how…sorry I am for hurting you. "

Tears were now streaming down her face uncontrollably.

He cleared his throat and she glanced up at him.

"Granger – it was the curse." He paused staring out of the window. "It appears that it's tied very closely to your emotions. Anger unleashes homicidal tendencies." Hermione had never heard him speak to her like this. He usually drawled, snapped viciously, or sneered. Instead, everything about him seemed cold, unyielding, and indifferent. "We think that it might be a good idea to show you the basics of mental compartmentalization. In addition to protecting memories from invasion, a side-effect of Occulumancy provides a semblance of control of emotion. Theo was hoping that Potter could work with you considering your close relationship and the fact that he also had lessons from Snape. However, it appears that his skills aren't adequate." He pursed his lips into a thin line. "I've agreed to train you over the next several weeks to help you regulate. Weasley is working on setting up the logistics for your resignation at the ministry. I will be staying here so that we can train daily until you –"

"Wait- What?!" she interrupted him angrily. The room began to tremble, like there was an earthquake, walls shaking around them.

"Granger. Please relax." His voice was calm and soft but she saw his icy façade fall away. His eyes no longer hard steel but soft molten silver. She noticed that there was a slight semblance of panic about him and that forced her to take a deep breath in. The room stopped moving.

She observed as his shoulders dropped in relief and his emotionless mask reappeared.

"My job is important to me. No one has the right to force me to quit." She said taking another breathe in.

Malfoy raised a single eyebrow, his face impassive. "No one is forcing you one way or the other. It is your choice if you want to go back. Do you find it prudent to return?" He reached out to adjust a marble paper weight on the desk that had fallen over when the room trembled. "Is that a risk you feel comfortable with considering…?" He lightly touched his head, almost an absent-minded gesture, where his skull had been cracked open. She recognized the action for what it was, intentional, a gentle reminder.

A wave of pure contrition flooded over Hermione. "No. No, it's not. This is just a lot. My whole life has been turned upside down." She said disconsolately

He nodded, opened the drawer, and pulled out a thin book. He handed it over to her as Hermione read over the title - _Mind Management: Theoretical Guide to Occlumency and Legilimency._

"We should have sessions twice a day, once in the morning as close to when you wake and once in the evening right before you plan to sleep. During the day, you will practice mental management yourself and become familiar with the theoretical concepts." He tapped the book. "The information here is in excess of what we'll be working on. Our focus will be on emotional regulation and not memory protection, so you can choose to skip through chapters 4 to 10 and concentrate on the first three. We'll start tonight, just an exercise to familiarize you with the experience." He said in a mellow detached tone. He turned to face her. "Eye contact is often essential in Legilimency. Usually when occluding, shutting down feelings and memories are critical so that alternative thoughts are brought to the forefront to deceive and manipulate. We are only going to work on your ability to control your emotional response. Tonight, I will not be breaking into your mind to read through your memories, just entering to gauge and help you clear your mind. Have you ever been under the Imperius Curse?" he asked

She nodded. "Fourth year. In Professor Moody's…umm…well I suppose that was really Barty Crouch Jr…but yes..in class. I wasn't ever able to resist though. Harry could and I tried but-". Hermione could feel herself rambling and was glad when Malfoy interrupted. He leaned forward, stared deeply, his eyes once again a soft grey and she felt like he was looking at her soul. Her cheeks flushed pink. They had never been this close, and she could smell a clean woodsy aroma from him that reminded her of warm vanilla, pinecones and Christmas.

"Similar powers and mind-set are needed. Now, take a moment and empty your mind from any thoughts or emotions. Alright, brace yourself. _Legilimens!_ "

Hermione gasped. She could feel his presence slip in her mind. As he entered, she knew that he could feel her rush of nerves as she looked as him, sensing her nostalgia as his scent wafted over her and she immediately felt embarrassed and panicked. She hadn't fully processed her own thoughts, but she absolutely did not want him to know anything in her mind.

"Stop! Stop!" she yelled.

"OW! Damn it - Granger!" Hermione looked up at Malfoy and he was rubbing his neck. There was an angry welt from a stinging jinx.

"There's no need to hex me! Use your mind and clear your thoughts!" he snapped at her frustratedly

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to expect! I panicked!" she grumbled back

"Clearly." He sneered. "Alright. Let's try again. Clear your thoughts. _Legilimens_."

Before Hermione had a chance to recuperate, he slipped back in her mind and she felt unnerved. She tried hard not to feel but her emotions were bubbling to the surface, frustration, embarrassment, panic all pooling to the forefront of her mind.

"You are not doing it Granger….Come on…focus…remove it all."

She felt annoyed and tried as hard as she could to clear her mind. It was impossible, like someone telling you not to think of a pink elephant and that's all that appeared. A flurry of irritation at her own failure began to build up. She felt Malfoy slip out her mind and he came into focus in the room

"You're not even trying!" he shouted at her exasperatedly.

"I am!" she screamed back

"You are?! That's you trying! I felt like I was ambushed by a tsunami of emotions." He snarled

"I can't help it! I can't clear my mind with you in it!" she shrieked at him

"I'm not even doing anything! How are you supposed to control your mind while someone is deliberately trying to antagonize you when you can't even control it now?!" he yelled

"I KNOW!" she snapped at him

A low chuckle echoed in the room and they both turned towards the noise.

"So. I see that the training is going well." Blaise drawled.

Malfoy let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright. I think we are done for the evening. Read the book and come find me in the morning. See you tomorrow."

Hermione snatched the slim book from the desk and stormed out of the room. She was about to march towards her own room and overcome with frustration, she pressed her head against the wall and slumped to the floor right outside Malfoy's door. She didn't intend to eavesdrop but couldn't help overhearing the conversation between the two of them.

"You found something that will help?" she heard Blaise's deep voice ask filled with anxiousness

"I did. Here look at this. He should be back to normal as soon as it is carved. If it happens again, we can continue using them." Malfoy replied

"Is there a cost? What do we give up in return?" Blaise asked inquisitively

"Nothing. From what I understand, it's actually old light magic. Other than the initial pain, we can repeat it without incurring any undesired repercussions. They'll have to stay for life though I think – not even sure if glamour spells can hide it." Malfoy confirmed

"That's really good news though. I'll work on it tonight." Blaise said with a sigh of relief

"I'll let Potter, Weasley and the girls know. I need to write them anyway to – hold on. "

Hermione heard Malfoy's footsteps walk closer towards the door.

"Muffliato" she heard his soft low voice cast the charm.

The door clicked and was shut close.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hermione woke up the next day determined. She had read the entire book over three times last night. She felt confident and even had practice clearing her mind throughout the night into the earlier hours of the morning until she couldn't stay up any longer and fell asleep. At first all she did was focus on breathing, once that was the only thought that occupied her mind, she released it too. Then there was nothing. She stayed in that state for hours, experiencing nothing at all. She had never done anything like it in her entire life, her mind usually was continuously racing, prepping, thinking about all alternatives. It was unusual to just be - not feel, not think.

Theo was standing by her door. "You're awake. Vippy brought your belongings from the flat and it's all here now, just like you asked. He did his best organizing it like you had before but if you are looking for something in particular, just call for him. Your kitchen items aren't in this room though, I think he just added them to our collection downstairs."

Hermione didn't recall asking for her stuff, but she supposed she was glad to have her possessions with her considering that she had to stay here now until they could break the curse.

"Do you like this room? There are others, larger ones that we can move you into if you prefer." Theo asked

"No. It's beautiful. Bigger than my entire flat actually. I'm fine here - really." She hurriedly said

An awkward silence passed between them.

"Umm. Where did you go yesterday? You were right behind me on the stairs and then…." Her mind felt confused like there was something missing.

"I had something come up. But I'll be in the library all day today researching…" A pause. "…if you want to join me after you're welcome to. I know you have a training session with Draco this morning." Theo uncomfortably massaged his wrists as he spoke with her.

Hermione noticed a thin design, like a scar, shaped like an odd-letter 'Y' on his wrists.

"Is that an ancient rune? Algiz – right?" she asked inquisitively

He nodded.

"For protection? A shield?" she pushed curiosity filling her mind

"Hm." A few seconds of tense silence passed between them. "You took ancient runes in Hogwarts?" he asked her

"Yes. I got an O in it. But Arithmancy was always my favorite."

"I see." Another pause. "Well – I'm not going to keep you much longer. I know that Draco's waiting for your session, whenever you're ready. Vippy has breakfast for you downstairs. He's made quite the feast actually. You still haven't told him what your favorite items are, so he decided to make it all again." He shook his head slightly and gave her a tentative smile, that looked almost like a grimace. Hermione felt like something had changed between them. He was keeping his distance and was not as warm compared to when they first met. She gave him a small smile back and watched as he turned around and walked down the hallway headed to the library.

Hermione was staring out the drawing room's large windows taking in the scenery. It was so beautiful and peaceful, and it made her smile. A wave of guilt bubbled up in her chest. She turned around and for a second couldn't remember what she was doing. Oh right! Breakfast.

"Vippy?" The elf appeared with a POP and gave her a low bow.

"Mistress call for Vippy?" he asked

"Yes. I heard that you made a delicious breakfast. Thank you. I'm not sure where I should go to have it though." She said pondering.

"Is you hungry mistress? You is eating French omelet, your favorite, but Vippy can ask to make another." He asked as he wrung his hands nervously.

"Oh! I – No you're right. I'm quite full. Sorry I…"Hermione was very perplexed. She actually felt stuffed but couldn't remember eating.

"Master Theo and Mister Draco is in the library. They is waiting for you." Vippy looked at her with a tentative smile.

"Thank you. I'll head there then." She returned the smile to the elf that she felt an unexpected sense of fondness for.

She rushed over to the library.

A few days passed and a routine began to form between the three of them. Training sessions with Malfoy twice daily, and most of the day was spent in the library as they devoted hours buried over books trying to find useful information. Harry and Ron popped by to check-in on her regularly. As she read over her most recent ancient leather-bound book, she had a sporadic thought about having a heated conversation with Blaise and Daphne, but for some reason she could not quite recall the interaction. She unexpectedly felt a wave of hopeless, culpability, and entrapment. Shaking her head, she continued reading through the detailed script.

She practiced controlling her emotional response and mentally compartmentalizing her feelings almost every minute of the day. She felt quite confident sitting across Malfoy and he looked at her face critically.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" he asked in a soothful tone, his warm grey eyes looking at her with an unexpected sense of empathy.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and a light blush trickled across her cheeks. He was usually cool and distant in their sessions and the use of her name brought a shiver to her spine. She had not ever heard him call her anything other than Granger and it was usually said with utter disdain.

"I'm fine Malfoy. Why?" she said sharply

In an instant she saw a myriad of emotions flicker through, at first his face frowned deeply, recognition passed through, then frustration shifted into fury and finally a composed mask of indifference appeared.

"Alright Granger. Clear your mind from all emotions. _Legilimens._ "

Their session carried on for around two hours and when he finally left her mind, there was a sense of satisfaction on his face.

"You've made a lot of progress. In our next sessions, we'll continue trying to provoke responses. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Same time." He stood up, opened the door to his room and walked out without another word.

Hermione was standing in front of the fireplace looking up at her mother's portrait, absent-mindedly playing with the indigo diamond resting against her clavicle. Theo was dozing off on the couch, a book splayed open on his lap. Daphne, Blaise, Harry and Malfoy were huddled over a table around an intricate map of Xander Cooke's estate. They had discovered that he had an old goblin-made dagger that had been embedded with the blood of a Gulon. One of the oldest books in the library indicated that Gulon's blood was rumored to have immense healing properties. They had been working on a plan to break into the property as it was heavily guarded with dark magic and complicated wards. Hermione was about to join the group when the fireplace burned with green flames and Ron stepped out.

"Sorry I'm late! Bloody insane day at the ministry." He gave Hermione a brief smile and dumped his satchel on the couch where Theo was napping. He rushed over to the group leaning over the map. The bag tilted over, a few ministry reports and a Daily Prophet tumbled out onto the sofa. Hermione rolled her eyes with a warm smile settling on her face and went to tidy up the spill. She shoved the reports back in and saw Ron's face on the front page of the newspaper. The headline highlighted how he had solved a case of a missing woman and had apprehended the wizard that had kidnapped her. She was about to place the paper back in the bag, when the date caught her attention.

_August 6_ _th_ _, 1998._

_August._

Hermione's mind reeled. It was still June. It was supposed to be late-June. Did Ron get a time-turner? No. They had destroyed them all at the Department of Mysteries their fifth year. A dull pain appeared at the back of her mind. Why did it say August? Her head began to throb. She didn't understand.

_August. August. August._

The room began to tremble and she saw Theo wake up with a start. The group gathered by the table spun around to face her.

"What is this?" she held up the newspaper, her hands were shaking.

Theo rushed towards her and snatched it from her hands glancing down.

"WEASLEY! Are you a fucking moron?" he roared. The room was violently shaking like an earthquake breaking through the manor's foundation. She saw wands drawn by every person in the room.

"Why does it say August?" she asked her voice filled with dread

" _Petrificus Partiallius!"_ A steam of yellow light emitted from Blaise's wand and Hermione was frozen on the spot. Other than her face, she couldn't move her body at all.

"Hermione…please calm down. Remember your technique. Compartmentalize your emotions. You can control it." Malfoy's soft low voice called from across the room. She looked at him, his warm grey eyes imploring.

The walls stopped shaking and a collective sigh was released from the room's inhabitants.

"Why does it say August?" she asked again trying to keep her voice controlled.

She saw the group exchange guarded looks. Harry walked over to her.

"We've had to obliviate you several times over the past 2 months." He said his voice filled with sadness

"I don't understand. Why?" she asked

"You've been trying to leave. Trying to turn yourself in for execution Hermione." Ron's said filled with anguish

There was silence in the room.

It didn't make sense. They had agreed to look for a way to break the curse. They have been planning to steal the dagger. She had been working on controlling her emotions with Malfoy. Their sessions had been working. She had wanted to turn herself in when she first attacked Malfoy. A small wave of guilt washed over her. Then unexpectedly she couldn't breathe. A tidal wave of remorse poured into her for something she had done. Something she couldn't remember. Did she do it again? Had she attacked them?

"Yes. Yes you have." Daphne responded to her thoughts.

"Who?" she whispered

"All of us." the reply was sighed out dejectedly

Hermione's eyes widened with shock.

Memories of Malfoy's crumpled body flashed in her mind as blood oozed out of him. Had she done that to all of them?

"No. You've developed a new curse. A modified version of the Cruciatus."

"STOP!" Theo and Harry both yelled out simultaneously.

"She remembers her guilt. She thinks about it all the time. The memories might be gone but.." Daphne said gently

Malfoy nodded. "Most of the memories have disappeared. I've been trying to help her bury the regret in her recess of her mind during our sessions. But it's there." His low voice said

Daphne continued onwards, ignoring Theo and Harry's protests. "The spell you use doesn't just cause pain; it clears the mind so that we visualize someone we love being tortured and experiencing the same agony. It doesn't stop until healing runes are carved on our bodies."

Hermione glanced down at Theo's wrist, at the Algiz ruin she had seen before.

"Show me." She cried

They didn't move.

"SHOW ME!" she screamed, and the windows shattered. They flinched as shards of glass began to fall around them.

" _Immobulus!"_ Malfoy's voice called out and the fragments froze mid-air.

" _Reparo._ " Ron said and the windows were fixed in an instant as the glass pieces shifted back in place.

Theo, Harry, Ron, Malfoy began to unbutton their robes. Blaise and Daphne rolled up their sleeves. Blaise had a few ruins etched on left forearm while Daphne had two on her wrists. Hermione stared in complete horror. The rest of them were significantly worse - they were all covered in ruins. Red scars carved and etched into their skin. Most of Harry's right forearm, the entire length of both of Ron and Theo's right arms, and worst of all was Malfoy - almost every inch of his torso, chest, back and arms was covered in ruins.

Tears were pouring down her face. She gasped and realized that she had been tormenting Malfoy daily during their training sessions for the past two and a half months. His body was hacked up in ruins because she tortured him every single day.

"Please. Please you have to end this. There is no cure. I can't keep torturing you. Please. Let me go." She begged

"You just need to control your emotions. You've made so much progress. You haven't had an…incident...in several days. We are so close. You just need to hang on a little longer." Theo whispered.

"Days…Days…I haven't tried to hurt you in days…please. Please I'm begging you. Harry. Ron. Please. Let me turn myself in. You owe me. I fought for you." She pleaded

"It's okay Hermione. Don't cry. This will go away soon." Harry said gently as he raised his wand towards her head.

"No. No. Don't take this away. Don't take away my memories! Ron. Stop him! Harry! No! No! Don't do this." she cried

Ron looked at her, tears streaming down his face - distraught.

"Harry please no..Theo please stop him!" She wailed. Theo shook his head sadly.

"Draco…Draco please." She looked at his grey eyes etched with concern and conflict. His name slipped out of her lips and she knew that it felt familiar - it wasn't the first time she had said it. Moments together, her sense of familiarity with him. Lost memories – gone forever.

"Potter! Hold on. I've said this before…I don't think –"Draco's voice urgently spoke

" _Obliviate._ "


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hermione looked up surprised that she was in the library. Theo was hunched over a book and the sun had already set. Wasn't she just in the living room? There was something important that she had just found. What was it? A loud bang echoed around the library as the door slammed opened distracting her from the train of thoughts. Draco stormed in; his face twisted in a menacing scowl. Theo looked up at him with a smile. "I'm guessing your ventures were unsuccessful?"

Draco slumped into the armchair opposite from Hermione. He gave her a curt nod in acknowledgement.

"Tori had another bad day. Pansy's with her now. She could barely sit up." His voice was filled with despair.

"We'll find something. We've only been through a quarter of these books." Theo said

Draco nodded. He looked up at Hermione.

"You ready?" he asked and stood up to walk to his room.

As she followed him, Hermione noticed that Draco's personality was nothing like she experienced in Hogwarts. He was still arrogant and snarky, but she could tell that he was deeply loyal to his friends and would do anything for them. He was smart, quick and determined. She also noticed that he no longer looked like the school bully she remembered from her memories. His face had matured, and he was tall, with a strong jaw and aristocratic features. Draco? When had she stopped thinking of him as just Malfoy?

Their training sessions had progressed substantially, and she felt confident that she had strong emotional regulation. In fact, she had been reading a lot about occlumency and in the past several sessions, she had begun to request that he train her in not just emotional control but memory protection as well.

As they entered his room, he began to apply the cushioning charm to every visible surface. Then they practiced, repeatedly. He was worse than he'd been compared to any of their previous sessions. He was vicious, cruel, and tried brutally to get a rise out of her. His callousness hurt her deeply as he attacked her looks, her broken relationship with Ron, her loss of job and she almost broke when he went after her parents. With all her self-control she managed to remain impassive and calm. After thirty minutes of continuous attacks he let up.

"Alright Granger. That was good. You'll have to keep practicing because it is easy to slip. But I think you've got control. Much more than any of us expected. And much faster. I'm not sure if there's anything else I can say to upset you. So I think it'll only be extremely unexpected triggers that will bring on your rage. This is really good news." He said softly.

She looked up at him surprised at the rapid change in tone. He looked at her, and she could tell that he was extremely hesitant - carefully considering his next words.

"Did you still want to learn Occlumency? It's very…invasive. I wouldn't usually recommend learning from someone you don't trust." He said shifting awkwardly looking at his feet.

"I want to learn. I've read the theory and I've been practicing. I can actually put up the walls or at least I think I can. But I need to test it out, Malfoy." She said determinedly

"It's not like what we've been doing so far. It hurts and I will see your memories until you learn to conceal them. The best way for you to learn is if I'm intrusive and go after the ones you want to protect the most. Are you sure?" he asked again needing confirmation.

"Yes." She said resolutely, staring fiercely at him.

" _Legilimens!"_

Draco had struck before Hermione had a chance to even brace herself or summon any resistance that she had read about. It felt like a sharp pain slicing into her brain as he entered her mind. She wasn't ready and the room swam out of focus, as flickers of images played out.

She was five, a boy with brown hair pushed her over in the playground. "You're a freak!" he yelled at her. She tried to get up and another girl with blonde pig-tails pushed her. "You're ugly! Like a witch!"

"Witch! Witch! Witch! They pointed and chanted as she was pushed around, tears streaming down her face.

She was seven, wrapped up in her mother's hug as blood dripped from her nose. Her father sat on the other side, trying to clean up the mess. "No one wants to be friends with me. They call me a freak." She cried bitterly

She was nine, sitting alone in the lunchroom, ostracized from all the other children. Different. Not one of them.

She was eleven, eyes wide as she looked at her parents with a huge smile on her face, hands trembling as she held her letter from Hogwarts. "I'm a witch." She gasped

She was sitting in a train compartment, Draco smiling at her. Theo and Pansy laughing and talking to her like they were friends. She finally belonged. "Slytherin!" The three of them yelled happily. "You better be sorted there." Pansy beamed at her. The memory moved forward. A scowl on Draco's face. Grey eyes filled with judgement. She ran out of the compartment, brimming with tears.

She was alone in the library, tears streaming down. No one wanted to be her friend. Still different – didn't belong in the magical world either. She was not a real witch.

The room came back into focus. Hermione was on all fours, panting heavily.

"I couldn't get the walls up. I wasn't ready. You need to warn me." she wheezed

"No one ever warns you when they break into your mind. You need to always be ready. You know the theory, now apply it. Do you want to stop for tonight?"

"N-"

Before she could finish expressing her thought, a stabbing pain pierced her mind as he brutally forced into her memories, streaming past looking for the most precious ones, the ones he thought she'd most want to protect.

She was twelve and was walking down Hogwarts corridor, Ron and Harry in front of her. "It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly." Crying in the girl's bathroom alone.

"Filthy little mudblood". Draco looking at her in disgust from the end of the hallway. Crying at Hagrid's.

A hex ricocheting from Draco's wand as her teeth began to grow. Snape looking coldly at her, "I see no difference." Slytherin girls bowled over with laughter. Sprinting away in tears as her teeth grew down past her collar.

She was back in the room, tears streaming down her face. "Granger! You aren't even making an effort! Put your damn walls up!" Hermione looked up at Draco snarling at her.

"Stop being an arse Malfoy! It's different with you in there! I can't pull them down like when I was practicing!" she snapped

He looked at her frowning. A thought flittered in her mind – _He was disappointed. He knew something about her that she had known all along, in a deep routed place in her mind. With access to her memories, he could see what others refused to acknowledge, the truth that she wasn't the most brilliant witch of her age, she had only managed to get lucky. She had tricked people into thinking she was intelligent and competent._

"Fine! Let's try something different."

He was back in her mind brutally shoving through.

Memories and images flickered in blurry streams as he pushed through searching for something specific. Pure fear staring up at a giant troll, club plummeting towards her. A three headed dog with teeth bared: its growls chilling her bones. Walking alone in a dark corridor with a mirror in hand – A basilisk appearing in its reflection, chilling yellow eyes crushing her soul. A werewolf prowling towards her ready to attack as she backs away terrified. Standing in the department of mysteries surrounded by grown men – death eaters – advancing towards her. Bellatrix leaning over and then blinding pain as she screamed. Panic and fear as Buckbeak dove towards Hogwarts, her stomach drops - scared of flying. Squeezing Viktor's waist and tightening her feet around the broom as they zoomed across the Black Lake unadulterated dread encompassing her at the speed they travelled.

Viktor alone in the library smiling at her, whispering sweet nothings in her ears. He was drawing closer…eyes focused on her lips. Her first kiss - trepidation, excitement, fear, nerves, and thrill surround her as he crept closer.

 _No! That's private._ _You're not watching that_. A brick wall fell into place, sealing the memory away.

The room came back into focus. Hermione was kneeling on the ground, Draco towering over her.

"Okay. That was good. So not fear, not humiliation…intimacy." He mumbled to himself. "New tactic then. _Legilimens!_ "

He was back in her mind forcefully trying to push down the existing wall around the memory of her first kiss. It stayed solid, unmovable. He brushed past it and then she was in the restricted section, Viktor's hand trailing up her shirt, skimming under her bra as he brushed her nipples. He leaned down and kissed her neck as a gasp escaped through her lips. Another wall slammed into place, blocking the memory. He moved forward, Cormac McLaggen forcing his tongue uncomfortably into her mouth, shoving her against the castle wall. A solid fence blocked the moment pushing it away. She was straddling Ben Perry under a tree, her summer fling with a muggle neighbor whom she had fancied for years. A gasp of pain as he took her virginity, entering into her. A barrier formed, sealing the moment away from his peering eyes. A clattering sound as basilisk fangs tumble out of Hermione's arms. Sprinting towards Ron, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron lifted her off the ground, spinning them around as they deepened their kiss passionately. An enormous titanium barricade solidified in her mind and she pulled back all intimate moments with Ron safely behind it before he could reach them. She was kneeling on the ground; a tender finger trailed her jaw. Reaching out, his hands carefully caressed her face, wiping a tear. His low soft voice whispered her name and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. A delightful scent of vanilla and pinecones encompassed her. She looked up at the man but could not quite make out his face like the room was in shadows and he was hidden in the darkness. Everything blurred around her. Draco pushed forward and she was looking at herself in the mirror, hair wet from her shower. The towel dropped and she examined her naked body. Trailing her delicate fingers against her breast, she tugged against her nipples a soft moan escaping her lips. Dragging her hand down, she began to rub her clit, as waves of pleasure crashed around her. She slipped her fingers in between her folds and moved her palm in concentric circles pressing hard increasing the stimulating sensation. Another moan filled with ecstasy slipped out. She was really close, she was about to- BANG! A towering black marble wall slammed into place and every memory in Hermione's mind was sealed away, hidden. She could feel his presence, but her mind was blank. He couldn't gain access to anything anymore; not her feelings, not her memories, nothing.

Suddenly, she was back in the room lying flat on the ground panting like she had run a marathon. Surprisingly, she noticed that Draco was also on the ground, one leg extended out while his head rested against the knee of his raised leg. He looked like he was inhaling heavily too. His breathing slowed down as he composed himself and looked up. His expressionless mask was back in place, but his face was flushed pink. He swallowed.

"Right. So your walls are in place." He cleared his throat. "That was the first step. You'll need to keep practicing to ensure they stay up. The next part is showing partial truths that can be mingled with fabrications and lies. The real memories would stay in the recesses behind the walls and edited versions can be brought forward to deceive the wizard or witch conducting the legilimens." His voice was controlled, cool and disengaged. However, she noticed that he refused to look at her, staring directly at a spot on the wall in front of him. He stood up; his cheeks had a deep pink tinge to them.

"Alright. I think that was enough for our session tonight. I'll leave you be then." He walked out of the room hurriedly. Hermione heard his footsteps down the hallway and then they came to an abrupt stop. He walked back into the room.

"Actually...This is my room, it's late and I need to…umm…head to bed." He said awkwardly

She nodded. Her face was beet red as she shuffled out of his room, completely and utterly embarrassed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The following day, Draco acted completely normal and in turn so did Hermione. Since her walls were up, he began to show her how to change memories, alter her feelings in them and bring them forward to deceive the invader while keeping the original safely behind hidden walls. Memory modification was significantly more difficult, and days turned into weeks as they continued to practice. He explained the power behind their exercise. The new edited memories can become temporary truths and it could even deceive Veritaserum. He discussed how ministry regulation determined that one drop was typically used to acquire the truth, but three drops of the potion would be used for an Occlumens, as occlumency allowed the witch or wizard to resist the typical dose. He shared that he had seen Snape's unnatural ability to consume 5 drops and still only share manipulated truths. When she asked about himself, he had told her that he could go up to 4, before the truth came out. She wondered if that would be their next stage in training – resisting Veritaserum.

Hermione started to notice a change in his behavior, he was more compassionate with her. He still got irritated, sneered, and teased her occasionally but the disdain she used to sense from him disappeared. She pondered whether continuously being exposed to her emotions and memories had altered his perception of her. She recognized that if she had to feel what somebody else did every day, it would have had an impact on her. In turn, her attitude towards him shifted as well, she was nicer, more herself. Recently, she began to observe that their previous vicious snarks and arguments had begun to shift into easy banter instead.

One fall evening, their mental exercise encompassed using a random memory of her walking into a room and altering the type of flower that was in a vase. The only thing she managed to change was the color of the roses from red to a shade of dark pink and distort its form slightly into an odd, misshapen, ugly tulip. In fact, it was such an obvious manipulation that the entire area surrounding the vase blurred and shimmered.

"What in the name of Circe was that Granger? Was it an actual flower? Hasn't anyone ever sent you a bouquet before?" he said with a smirk

Hermione bristled slightly, no one had sent her flowers. Her gifts always ended up being more academic in nature. In fact, the most romantic gift she had received was an unusually scented perfume from Ron. Although it smelled rather odd, she had adored the gesture.

"I value more than just flowers. Although, I'm not surprised…I'm sure the only way _you_ can get anyone's attention is by sending them material things." she replied

"Of course. It's because you don't _value_ floral displays." He said, in a slightly teasing tone. "How did you manage to select that horrendous monstrosity of a flower? Have you ever seen a garden bed?" He asked, smirk still in place.

"I'm surprised you even know what a garden bed is - Malfoy, with your…delicate hands…No - hard work has to be out of the question…I'm sure you've never had to be near one. Never had to plant a bulb, go on your hands and knee to weed or – "

He raised an eyebrow and interrupting her, "Is that what you do Granger? Are you usually on your hands and knees?" his smirk shifted into a wicked grin.

Hermione flushed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Cultivating a garden is hard work, sometimes you need the right means to help you…weed." His eyes glinted mischievously taking a step towards her.

She looked up at him, a small playful smile forming on her face. "Yes…but finding a tool that is up to the task can be quite difficult."

"Well, I know you are already an expert in _weeding_ with your hands. I'd dare say your quite talented…a _master gardener_." He paused, taking another step closer. "However, there are alternative ways to get equally successful results…"

A knock on the door disrupted her reply, as Theo popped his head around the doorway.

"I'm heading to bed. Goodnight you two!"

"Night!" They said simultaneously, although Hermione's voice was slightly higher pitched compared to her usual tone.

That conversation had gotten away from her. What was that? That was not arguing, snark, or banter. What in the name of Merlin was that? She looked up at him and saw that his face had shifted into an emotionless mask.

"So back to my original question – What type of flower were you trying to manipulate it to?", he asked coolly.

"A tulip."

"Alright. Let's try again. _Legilimens."_

The next day, Hermione woke up to a light tap on the window. A stunning eagle owl held a slender package and a cream envelope. She delicately removed the bundle from its talons and stroked its head gently. It flew out of the window. Opening the tan wrapping paper, she was surprised to see a slender, intricate glass vase that held one pale pink tulip. Ripping open the envelope, she pulled out a heavy stock notecard, with a single line in neat and elegant script.

_To help you better visualize. – D.M._

Hermione felt flustered, unnerved, and unsure how to respond. She had no idea what he meant by sending her the tulip – was it just what the note said, to help her with occulumancy? Or did it mean something more? Hermione wasn't sure how to proceed and so, she reacted in the same way any emotionally unprepared and confused person would – she ignored it and continued with her day as usual.

During the days, the broader group researched and planned to break into Cooke's estate. Daphne worked on seducing Xander to get more information about the estate and the blade. Draco and Hermione worked on finding ways to break around the wards which were incredibly elaborate and difficult to crack. Theo and Blaise worked on getting past the protective enhancements surrounding the dagger. While Harry and Ron mapped out entry and escape routes, their Auror training helped immensely.

While Draco and Hermione worked together, she realized that he was incredibly intelligent and cunning. Over the years, Hermione always felt compelled to be the one to research extensively while helping Harry and Ron through their exploits. It was different with Draco; he was right there with her – just as determined. She never had to explain her findings, he understood them easily and instead they theorized and debated (sometimes heatedly) potential solutions. His thought process was drastically different than hers, while she was logical, detail-oriented and referenced books; he was more strategic, intuitive, and looked at the bigger picture holistically. He expanded, speculated, and brought new ideas, ones she never would have thought of on her own. Sometimes, he reminded her of Ron, the way they both thought about the next steps and how their current decisions would impact the future. It was what made Ron so good at wizard's chess. She wondered if Draco liked to play chess too.

Looking out the window one day, Hermione realized that the leaves on the estate had changed to a beautiful shade of red and orange. Hermione was surprised, it felt like such a short summer. Their days were so busy with training, planning, researching, and brewing that time flew by. Her weeks were blurring together as no one kept track of dates in the manor. Whenever she asked Vippy for a calendar or dates, the elf either had to disappear with an urgent matter to attend to with Master Theo or told her that he would bring her one but somehow always forgot. She realized that Harry's birthday would be coming up at the end of July and one day when they were all gathered, planning their break-in, she asked about throwing a small celebration.

There was a silence.

"We already celebrated in July." Harry said softly

She looked up in surprise. "What?"

"You got me this Sneakoscope as a gift, remember?" He pulled out a beautiful, silver embroidered detector with a glass concave covering. A quiet whistle emitted from it as he placed it back in his pocket with a grimace.

Hermione was puzzled, she remembered the gift, but hadn't she given it to him last year?

"Well…It is our birthday tomorrow Hermione. Maybe we should have a celebration." Theo said softly

Blaise gave a boisterous laugh. It was out of sorts and unearned – Hermione was puzzled with why he was pretending to be so jovial. "Granger! You manipulative minx. I knew you should have been in Slytherin. Well Theo, we must give her the party she wants!"

She turned to Theo sharply. Their birthday was in September. How was this possible? Had the days just blended in so significantly that she didn't realize months had passed by instead of weeks. She looked out of the window, and the beautiful autumnal landscape corroborated the idea that it was September.

"It's our birthday tomorrow?" she questioned

"Hm. The 19th." Theo replied.

Daphne, Ron, Harry, and Blaise began to talk animatedly about organizing the festivities with Theo. She looked at Ron and he was engaged in a conversation with Daphne as they planned the party; his ears however were slightly red. Blaise gave her a contemplative look and when he realized she was watching him, he winked at her. Something was off. Hermione made eye contact with Draco. He had a deep frown, and his eyebrows were furrowed. She looked at him questioningly and a cool mask slipped on his face as he gave her a tight smile.

Hermione realized that they were keeping something from her. She'd seen them, huddled together whispering in corners of rooms deep in discussions that would abruptly stop as she walked towards them. The tense shoulders would be forced into a relaxed state as they tried to speak with her light-heartedly.

A cool voice echoed in her mind – _Of course they were exaggerated in their enthusiasm. It made sense that they'd stop talking when she showed up – it was exactly like her experiences as a child, when no one wanted to be her friend. Little children whispering together, pausing when she walked near them and then mocking her. It was the same! How did she not recognize this before? They hadn't wanted to celebrate her birthday. Now she was forcing it. She was a burden. As always – she continued to impose on people that wanted to do nothing with her. Harry and Ron had never wanted to be friends with her, and she had forced her way in. Now, instead of moving on with their lives, they were stuck - compelled to interact with her. Theo was happier without her, she knew that he didn't really want to be near her, to have his home taken away from him. Draco had hated her for years and now he too was obliged to be around her all day. It was pathetic. Blaise, Daphne, all of them - They didn't really want her around._

Hermione looked down, feeling unmoored and alone, and continued working on the estate wards. She tugged unconsciously at the necklace, a wave of isolation surrounding her.

The next day she woke up to Vippy and five other house-elves singing Happy Birthday around her bed with a scrumptious breakfast of a French omelet, butter croissants and marmalade sausage. She was so surprised at the sight of them. They excitedly brought in flowers and enchanted balloons.

"Vippy! I didn't realize that there were other house-elves in the manor."

"Yes! We is honored to serve the great and noble house of Nott. I is Master Theo's head elf. Master Theo is asking us to surprise you with birthday treats." He said proudly. The others went around and introduced themselves bowing deeply and wishing her a happy birthday. The last elf curtsied deep and low, looking at Hermione with a tentative smile.

"I is Mimny. I is Mistress head elf." She squeaked. "I makes your favorite omelet that Vippy is bringing." her ears drooped down slightly.

"Mistress Hermione asks for Vippy. Master Theo is told Vippy to take care of Mistress."

Mimny looked even more dejectedly and her ears sagged down further.

"I… Mimny, I didn't know you were my head-elf. Actually… I didn't know any of you existed." An idea dawned on her.

"Wait. I inherited the manor, right?" They nodded. "Does that mean that I inherited all of you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Vippy is only Master Theo's head-elf." He stated as his head bobbed. "Mimny is Mistress Hermione head-elf. Bobby, Jonpy, Wolmy and Kerpy is proud to serve the noble house of Nott.

"Alright. Well for my birthday – Mimny I'd like to set you free." Hermione said with a smile

The house elves gasped and Mimny's eyes widened with shock.

Hermione turned to all of the others and smiled. "Actually, I'd like to set you all free and pay you for all that you do. Vippy I wish I could do the same for you. I'll actually talk to Theo and see if –"

Hermione's words were interrupted by the crying, screaming, and howling from all the elves in front of her. A few were crumpled on the floor, tears streaming down. Mimny was holding her bed, on her knees.

"Please Mistress. I is doing better. I is sorry." Mimny sobbed hysterically

"No. No. I'm just saying that I'll pay you for your work. You can work in the manor for wages. Please don't cry." Hermione tried to soothe them.

They howled even louder and suddenly Theo rushed into the room with Draco.

"What's going on?" he asked stunned

Vippy clung to his leg, bawling.

"Please. Master Theo. I is serve you many years. I is proud to serve the most noble house of Nott. You is saying that I is family. Please no clothes."

"What?" he asked perplexed

Draco smirked at her by the doorway and Hermione shot him a nasty glare.

"I command you all to be silent!" Theo said sternly. Instantly, they all stopped speaking but Hermione saw that they continued crying just without any noise.

"Theo! That's barbaric!" she snapped at him

"I couldn't hear or think with all of them breaking down." He paused. "What did you do?" he asked her.

"Nothing! I just told them I'd like to set them free and pay them for their services." She defended herself.

At this, Draco started to laugh, not a quiet chuckle like she usually heard, but out-right laughter. He was laughing so hard that he had to rest his hand against the doorframe to balance himself. Hermione was so surprised at the sound, she just stared at him in awe. He actually had a really nice laugh, she thought to herself, open and free.

Theo rubbed his face with his hand.

"Alright. I need everyone to calm down. Take a deep breath and stop crying. No one is set free. You all still serve the House of Nott. I will talk to Hermione. Now, isn't there a feast that needs to be prepared? Doesn't the manor need sprucing up before guests arrive?"

"Yes Master." They nodded.

"Okay. Go on and take care of it. Thank you." He dismissed them and they disappeared from the room. Draco gave her a grin and turned around walking back down the hallway.

Theo turned towards Hermione. "Are you mental? What were you thinking telling them they couldn't work at the manor? Springing that on them - a shock that bad could have given Wolmy a heart-attack! He's so old. You can't do things like that!"

"I didn't tell them they couldn't work at the manor. I told them I'd like to pay them. They are sentient beings Theo! It's slavery! It's disgusting to me that you can't see that! Would you do menial work without pay?" she said frustratedly

"I…okay…well." He sighed. "Let's talk about this later. I'm not saying no. We can plan out the best way to break the news to them. I just don't want to do it on my…our birthday. Okay?"

"Fine." She huffed.

"Well now that I'm here. I have your present. Here." he handed her a small package.

"Oh no! Theo – I didn't get you anything. I didn't realize until last night and it was too late to go out. Oh I feel terrible –"

He stopped her.

"It's nothing Hermione. I didn't think about it until last night too. I just...it's something small."

She opened the wrapped gift and a small frame fell out. The photo inside was a picture of their mother on a bed holding both of them, bundles in her arms gazing tenderly. Sitting beside her, their father had his arms around her shoulder and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I found it in his vault a couple months ago. I think it's from the day we were born." Theo said lightly.

The photo changed and it was the one her mother had given her in the envelope. She watched it for a couple minutes.

"I charmed it." Theo said. "It'll rotate through the photos. I hope you like it."

"I do. Thank you, Theo. Happy Birthday to you too." She leaned over and gave him a hug. He returned her hug warmly and left her room. Hermione stared at the photo-frame and as the pictures rotated, it landed on a photo she didn't remember taking.

It was a group photo in the living room. On the couch, from left to right, sat Draco, her, Theo, and Daphne. Resting on the arm of the sofa was Ron. Theo and Daphne were talking to Ron excitedly before they all turned to take the photo with a smile. Behind the sofa, stood Blaise chatting with Harry. Blaise's hand rested casually on Theo's shoulder. Next to Harry, stood Astoria and Pansy. Pansy had one hand on Draco's shoulder while the other held Tori's waist. When the photo was taken, Pansy and Tori titled their heads resting them together.

Hermione couldn't remember taking this photo for the life of her. She didn't think she had ever seen or interacted with Pansy recently. The photos rotated and when it returned back, Hermione watched the interactions closely. She looked at Draco's stoic face, his grey eyes looking straight at her through the photo and then he had a small smile slip through as though he had a secret. The photos rotated again, and she kept looking at his smile. Suddenly she caught it, it was the briefest of moments, easy to miss. As the group got comfortable on the couch, both of their hands brushed each other's on accident. They both froze for half a second and then she saw him lightly graze the back of her own hand with his knuckle. The smile appeared.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hermione put the frame down and shook her head. Okay – she was overthinking things. It was just coincidental. And why did it even matter? It did not – she told herself thoroughly. Draco's smile or laugh absolutely and irrevocably did not matter.

The day passed by fairly quickly. Blaise, Draco, Theo and her spent time in the living room playing wizard's chess and exploding snaps. Blaise put his foot down and said no researching today, only fun activities. They then flew around the estate for a while Hermione enjoyed a hot chocolate breathing in the fresh air. The house elves bustled around the living room all day setting up decorations and flowers until it looks unrecognizable and festive. There was a charmed ribbon that spelled out "Happy Birthday Theo and Hermione!". A giant three-tiered cake floating in the center of the room with hundreds of candles. When the sun began to set, the fireplace turned green and Tori and Daphne walked out in grand dress robes. Hermione felt severely underdressed.

"You're early." She said surprised.

They smiled at her.

"Is that what you were planning on wearing Hermione?" Tori asked sweetly

Hermione looked at the two stunning blondes and realized that she would never be beautiful. A small chilling voice whispered in her head - _No wonder she was so alone, always the ugly one._

"I…Uh… I didn't realize that everyone would be dressing formally. I can go up and change." She said

"Well! Let us give you our gift then! I think it would be perfect for tonight!" Daphne said with a squeal.

They rushed upstairs with her, a Greengrass house-elf appeared with a beautiful set of navy-blue velvet dress robes. Hermione had never seen a design as magnificent as it before. It was off-shoulders with a deep v-shaped neckline. The bodice clung tight to her body and there was intricate gold detailing running down the flowing skirt. The sleeves of the gown tapered right to her elbow and then split open trailing to the ground, almost like a cape. She was slightly nervous about her arm being exposed with the scar, but overall loved the dress robes. Her necklace matched perfectly and shimmered against her clavicle.

Daphne worked on smoothing out her hair and soon the frizzy messy was tamed into tight beautiful curls cascading around her face. Hermione was pleasantly surprised; Daphne hadn't tried to change her hair into something straight or use sleek-easy. Tori worked on the make-up and once they were done, Hermione felt incredible. They somehow managed to make her look polished and beautiful without changing who she was – they just enhanced Hermione's natural beauty.

When they walked back down, it looked like the party was in full swing. Everyone was dressed-up and trays were hovering in the air filled with champagne and appetizers. She was greeted with hugs from Harry, Ron, Ginny and George. Pansy Parkinson was on the couch and Astoria rushed to join her. Pansy gave Hermione a reserved smile. Daphne joined Blaise & Gregory Goyle while grabbing a champagne glass on the way.

Ginny pulled her aside. "Why haven't you been replying to my owls?"

"I haven't received any owls Ginny. Maybe they were sent to the flat? I've been staying here for a while."

"I don't understand. Why are you staying here? Why are you celebrating your birthday with him?" she nodded over to the ribboned sign. George, Ron, and Harry joined their little circle. Hermione let out a sigh and explained that they were twins. For some reason, she didn't feel comfortable sharing anything about the curse and so she chose not to mention it.

"And you both knew?!" she glared at Ron and Harry

Harry raised his hands backing away and Ron gave a shrug. "Wasn't ours to tell."

The evening was the most fun Hermione had in a long time. They drank, ate, danced, and cut the giant cake. George had brought fireworks, so with Ron and Blaise, they rushed through the manor gardens looking for the perfect place to light them. The first firework blew up in a silly streak and slowly everyone started to gather around the veranda, laughing and waiting for the show. Hermione was walking out to join them when she caught Draco's eye and slowed down her pace. They were the only ones left in the room. The candlelight was low having burned through the evening, and the room was lit with the light from the moon. The fireworks began and she heard squeals of delight and loud admiring gasps and the rest of the party enjoyed the show.

"Happy Birthday." He said quietly.

He gazed at her intently and she could tell that he was having a mental debate. She saw his eyes shift to stare at a spot on the wall behind her, a decision firming up in his mind.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said, tone brimmed with unexpected hesitancy – like he wasn't sure if it was an appropriate thing for him to say.

She felt her cheeks flush.

"I'd like to give you your gift." His voice was low, and she felt goosebumps appear on her neck.

He stood really close to her and as she looked into his warm grey eyes, she felt butterflies. It was ridiculous, they spent time with each other every day. She tried to still herself.

"You didn't need to get me anything" she said nervously

He handed her a present wrapped in silky indigo paper with a smooth silver ribbon. She opened the gift, and it was an aged well-maintained muggle book of poetry by her favorite author. She flipped through the book delicately and gasped - It was signed and was a first edition. This was incredibly rare and must have cost a fortune.

"How did you know?" she murmured in shock.

He smirked and lightly tapped against her forehead.

"Oh. Right." She said feeling slightly foolish, but incredibly touched. It was such a personal gift. She was sure it wasn't easy to procure, he must have searched a while to find it.

"Thank you, Draco. This is…I have no words." She said

"There's a second part. I've been working on this for a few months." He said and reached into his pockets pulling out a small glass vial.

"Veritaserum? Are we going to start training with it?" she asked excitedly

He chuckled softly. "No. Not yet."

Gently, he held her wrist and turned it over. He looked at the scar and frowned.

"I saw in your memories that you've been trying to get rid of this. I stood by and did nothing once." He paused and looked away from her. "I wanted to do something now. I created this potion, if you want, I'm moderately confident that it will remove the scar. Would you like to use it?" he whispered.

She nodded, unable to speak.

Tipping the vial over, he spilled out the contents onto her skin and shockingly the ugly word began to fade away until her skin was smooth and soft. He trailed a finger down her arm, feeling the new skin. His hand landed on her palm and before he could pull away, she delicately intertwined her fingers between his.

"I've been researching a while for ways to remove it. I know it couldn't have been easy for you to create this. You…you invented a potion…Why…why would you...I just…Thank you." She whispered.

He looked at her face, staring deeply into her eyes. The butterflies fluttered wildly and she could hear her heart beating loudly against her chest. She wondered if he could hear it too. What was happening? Why was he looking at her like that? His eyes glanced between her eyes, and then hovered over her lips. Her breath hitched.

"Malfoy?" Harry's sharp voice echoed around the room. He dropped her hand, took a step back and looked at Harry.

"Hermione – are you planning on watching the fireworks? Harry asked

"Yes. Yes. Of course!"

She rushed out to join the rest of the group. As Hermione watched the night sky sparkle and burst with magical colors, from the corner of her eyes she noticed that Harry was looking curiously at Draco, a thoughtful expression rested on his face. As slyly as she could, Hermione glanced over and looked at him as well. Draco was watching the display with a deep focus. Then, for just a second, their eyes made contact – grey and brown. He looked away back at the night sky and a small smile appeared on his face. The butterflies somersaulted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Hermione was floating in darkness. A cool sensation trickled around her back and spread outwards to her limbs. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to move, and realized that she was no longer floating. No – she was lying on an icy, hard marble floor._

_A sharp white light bursts around her and the brightness blinded her senses. A dark figure hovered over her._

_“Where did you get this sword?” a cruel, hysterical voice shrieked above her_

_Pain. Unyielding, all-encompassing pain. Hermione’s skin was being flayed open; every nerve exposed in agony. She screamed; it was eating at her. She could feel her mind slip. It was too much – she wanted to just let go, to make it all stop. She wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer. Staring into the only thing familiar to her in the room – she found grey eyes. They watch her – silver orbs like frosted ice – filled with horror, fear, shame and uncertainty - as her arm is mutilated, cut, and dragged through with a knife, as she’s hit repeatedly with Crucio forcing her to writhe on the floor, her body burning with a thousand fire ants spreading through her nerves until she can’t think._

_She never looks away, something to hold on to, to maintain her sanity – barely there._

_The grey eyes are looking down at her. His body bent and fractured. She lifts a finger and strokes his lips, scarlet blood trailing at her touch. He spits on her. She’s covered with saliva as his face contorts into vengeful contempt._

_His broken and crumpled body lays on the ground surrounded by blood. The platinum hair transforms into long tendrils of flowing golden locks. The body shifts and instead a slim female figure with blonde silky hair contorts on the floor – Daphne looks up at her, horrified._

_“TORI!! Please no. Please I beg you. Don’t hurt Tori.” a whimpered cry_

_Emerald green eyes barring, imploring flash in terror. Tears stream down his face, jet black hair ruffled._

_“No! No! GINNY! GINNY!!! Leave her!”_

_A hollow guttural yell emerges, arms wringing against his ginger red hair and piercing blue eyes expand in pure anguish._

_“HELP!! Dad! No! Ginny!! George! STOP! Leave them! Please stop it!”_

_A pale face blanches in fear; platinum white hair falling over hidden eyes, forced closed as his face flinches._

_“MOTHER! DON’T HURT HER! TAKE ME INSTEAD! LEAVE MY MOTHER! SHE’S INNOCENT!” a voice strained hoarse from yelling._

_The door slams open and Hermione is frozen. Unable to move, she watches as Theo sprints over to Draco as his screaming continues, begging, pleading for release on behalf of his mother. His robe is ripped open and the wand moves over his chest. The screams transform into a higher piercing roar filled with acute pain as his skin in sliced open into an intricate rune. Blood oozes out of the rune carved into his skin. It glows golden and the yells abruptly stop._

_Theo’s brown eyes look at her gazing warily – wand raised and a whisper: ‘Obliviate ‘_

_She is sprinting as fast as she can against the stone floor as she tries to dodge hexes flying towards her. Giant spiders tumbling and crawling on the castle grounds. A blast shatters the walls into dust. All around her duels raged. Hogwarts in ruins._

_He was trying to force around the manipulated memory, find the alteration, the cracks towards the real memories. She felt as he slipped through the wall. Panicked, she reacts instinctively._

_“Protego!”_

_Suddenly, she was filtering through his memories instead._

_He was seated at a long formal dining table, twelve years old, eyes brimming with happiness. He took a bite of melon and smiled at his mother. She was reading though a letter from Hogwarts that outlined his grades from his first year._

_“Darling, you did so well. You’ve made the top 5 in your year. We are so proud of you.”_

_Draco smugly grinned; the young boy pleased with the compliment._

_“How did the rest of your friends do love? Greg, Pansy, Theo, Vincent?”_

_“Okay, I think. Greg and Vincent struggled a bit. But Blaise and I helped them out. Theo’s agreed to help out next year too.”_

_“That’s good son. We must always look out for our own. Who else made Top 5?” his father asked._

_“Chang, Patil and Corner from Ravenclaw and Granger from Gryffindor.” He replied_

_“Granger? I’ve heard of them – Potioneers, I believe. Is she related to the Dagworth-Granger line? ” his mother wondered_

_“No. I don’t think so. Her parents are muggles.” Draco replied with a frown, taking another bite of his melon_

_“Oh.” His mother said softly with slight disdain._

_“She’s so annoying father. In class, she’s always squirming and waving her hand about desperate to answer first. And she always looks at everyone else like they’re slow, as if the rest of us are stupid.” Draco stabbed a piece of melon with his fork._

_“She’s friends with Potter too.” He aggressively took a bite of the melon_

_“Hmm?” his father responded_

_“Yeah! She’s always running around and helping him. He gets everything! I hate him! He’s friends with the smartest girl our year. And all they do is glare at me. I even tried to be his friend but…And then all year Elistra, you know her mother – Elistra Mckin, she’s our prefect and has been pushing us to get house points and we worked so hard to earn the most last year - Slytherin was supposed to win the house cup! And then Potter earns a bunch of points the last day of the feast! And Gryffindor wins. It’s not fair! AND worst of all! first years aren’t supposed to be on the quidditch team and he’s seeker! Everyone just loves him. I hate him!”_

_“Sweetheart, you shouldn’t go around saying you hate Harry Potter around school. No matter how insufferable he is.” His mother said, gently stroking his hair back. His father peered over the Daily Prophet, looking intently at his son._

_“And regarding the mudblood, she might have wormed her way into Hogwarts but her blood’s still dirty and her magic will never be akin to yours, son. You’re exceptional. The blood and power that flows in your veins has old magic - Black and Malfoy. Pure and immense. She’ll always be a filthy little thing.” His father scoffed_

_Draco nodded, looking admiringly at his father, and repeated after him, “Yes. She’s a filthy little mudblood.”_

_She catches his brown eyes across the library, Theo smiles at her affectionately, glittering with amusement. Draco is snickering, desperately trying to hide his mirth. Giggling, she picks up one of the black journals. It magically opens to the current date in July._

_July? Confused, she turns to Theo to show it to him and watches as the smile falls off from his face._

_Kneeling on the cold hard floor, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. She looks up at Draco as he wipes away her tears._

_“…Granger.” A hoarse whisper_

_“Hermione…call me Hermione.” she sobs back_

_They were standing on opposite sides of the room, his face was cruel and sneering at her, flushed red with frustration. They were screaming at each other, words overlapping, barely listening to the other person._

_“It was just a word!” he roared._

_“Just a word! Just a word! That word –“_

_“YES! And shall I tally everything you’ve called me, foul, evil, loathsome, vile, disgusting-“_

_“- helped perpetuate a war – hundreds of lives have been lost!”_

_She was trapped, frozen solid – eyes pinpointed at her cautious and scared from across the room._

_“No. No. Don’t take this away. Don’t take away my memories! Ron. Stop him! Harry! No! No! Don’t do this.”_

_Draco’s screaming stopped as she stared at him. His eyes were glazed with fear and he crawled away from her backwards. He glanced around the room nervously and then stopped, eyes fixed back on her face._

_“Where’s my mother?” he croaked; his voice strained._

_“It wasn’t real. She's not hurt. I’m so sorry Draco.” She whispered_

_He looked down and began to remove his robes, checking for new runes sliced into his body._

_“How? ...Were you able to stop it yourself?”_

_She knelt beside him and tentatively reached for his hand._

_She was in the library at the manor with Harry. He was muttering over large magical blueprints, working out a path within the estate._

_“Harry…I know what you’ve been doing. I figured it out. What you all have been doing. You’ve been making me forget. I tortured Draco today. I know I’ve been torturing him for a while. It’s sick. I’m sick.”_

_“Malfoy says you’re getting more control.”_

_“I can’t keep doing this. I want to turn myself in. I don’t want to be this. It’s changing me.”_

_“No.”_

_Harry – It’s my choice.”_

_“No.”_

_A wand raised to her head._

_“Harry…”_

_“I said no! You are not turning yourself in to the ministry to be executed and killed! Hermione, we love you and we are going to break this curse. You are going to live a long and happy life. You deserve it more than anyone and I’m not going to stop working on this as long as I live. Oblivi..”_

_Floating in darkness. Standing by a window, moonlight shimmering in the room._

_“Why didn’t you identify us?”_

_“I did. I identified you.”_

_“Not initially. And only after your mother confirmed and recognized me. Even then, you didn’t outright corroborate – you said maybe. You still tried to cast doubt.”_

_“What do you want me to say?”_

_“I just…I..Why’d you watch?”_

_A strangled laugh._

_“Why did you stare? You stared at me the whole time. Never stopped. I…I still see your eyes every time I close mine.”_

_“It was the only way to remain sane…I tried to latch on to them to hold on. You were the only familiar…”_

_“I…there wasn’t anything I could do. I couldn’t stop her. If I had done anything to even indicate…it would have brought doubt on my loyalty and he would have killed all of us, he would have killed mother.”_

_Silence. A breath in and out._

_“I know you couldn’t stop her. I begged you to make it stop. To kill me.”_

_“I know.”_

_She looked over at warm grey eyes seeking absolution, forgiveness, release from the unending guilt._

_“I’m sorry. I know nothing I ever say will make it alright but I’m sorry.”_

_“I…I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive you. It isn’t just about that day…. It’s your actions for 7 years…it’s everything.”_

_She let out a sigh._

_“Individual actions are what count. Each person and the decisions they make and what they contribute to the world, that’s what counts. When you are sorry for everything, I’ll see it not in your words but actions. Maybe then I’ll be able to forgive.”_

_She saw herself standing looking at a glazed mirror with gold trimming – the image within the mirror was slightly distorted. She took a step forward and slammed into an invisible barrier. Reaching out, she realized that she was imprisoned within a magical cube, unable to leave. She tried looking for a way out, fingers glistening against the surface causing subtle ripples. Looking at the mirror, she realized that she couldn’t see herself in it. Everything was blurred except for the large indigo pendant resting against her neck. A chilling voice echoed around her almost like a hiss – ‘Take it off.’_

_She reached up to her own neck and nervously strummed a finger against at the cool blue stone._

_‘Yesss. Take it off!’_

_Impulsively, she tugged at the necklace and ripped it off. The barrier began to glaze over, like crystalized ice freezing the surface – slowly spreading across the entire area. It vibrated and then – shattered._

Hermione woke up with a gasp. She sat up, heart beating wildly against her chest. She had forgotten to take a dose of Dreamless Sleep and her nightmares had returned. Ever since the war had ended, she hadn’t been able to sleep without horrific night terrors. She knew she was dependent on the potion – an addict. She had approached Theo right when she moved into the manor with shame letting him know that she needed Dreamless Sleep every night. He had looked at her with eyes brimming with emotion, said nothing and only nodded slightly. Since then, every night, she called for Vippy before bed and the elf always came with a dose. She had forgotten to take the potion and her dreams had returned. She shook her head trying to remember her nightmare, as the images began to already flicker away into emptiness in her mind. It was an unusual dream, not like the ones she used to have a couple months ago. It felt different this time, instead of distorted versions of nightmares they were like hazy memories.

She threw the covers off her and stumbled out of the bed haphazardly. Rushing to the attached bathroom, Hermione turned on the sink and splashed the cold stream of water against her face.

Looking up at her reflection, in the darkness of the bathroom, she gently tugged at the large navy diamond. An errant thought passed her mind – _what would happen if she took it off?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed a sneak peak of some of the lost memories. Please know that the memories in the dream are not in chronological order. She is getting random glimpse of moments that had really impacted her. Please do leave a review if you are enjoying this story. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The planning continued daily, weeks passed by, and there was a sense of excited energy pulsing through the group. Daphne felt confident that she had captured and mapped out almost the entire estate. Blaise and Theo had planned out how to break several of the enchantments, while Hermione and Draco were able to successfully re-create and take down most of the wards that they knew protected the property. Harry and Ron had figured out the best way to break-in and were working through deciding the routes for escape.

It was a late fall evening and there was a thunderstorm brewing as rain poured down, droplets hitting heavily against the window. Draco and Theo were working in the library while Ron was in the living room with Hermione looking through the escape routes. 

“I’m worried that we won’t be able to get everyone out in time before the wards come up if we go through this hallway. How long did you say you can keep the third ward down for?” Ron asked with a frown, peering over the blueprints.

“The longest I’ve been able to hold it was 16 minutes and 20 seconds. Draco can keep it down longer at 22 minutes and 50 seconds. But it’s more important for him to focus on the first and second wards.” Hermione replied.

A quiet voice murmured in her mind. _She was the problem - never good enough. They were not able to move forward with the plan because no matter how much she read about ward theory, she wasn’t able to actually hold off the ward. Her magic was limited. Was there a way to tap into her magic well? Unleash its true potential?_

Hermione fiddled with the necklace resting heavily against her neck. 

“I agree. Theo and Blaise said they can break the enchantments in around 15 minutes but that only gives us a little over a minute to leave through this hallway before it comes back up. I don’t think, we can get all of us out in case something goes wrong. It’s cutting it too close. Shite!” he cursed with frustration

Hermione reached out and rubbed his arm trying to comfort him. He stilled, slowly moved his arm away and grabbed another map.

“Uh. Maybe this corridor is a better alternative but Daph hasn’t been able to figure out what’s behind these rooms. We should be able to get out in 8 minutes through here, which should give us plenty of time, but I’m concerned that going through an unknown path might be worse.” He said quickly

Hermione had noticed slight changes in Ron’s behavior recently. He still visited her every day, and he was always looked at her warmly with caring blue eyes. However, there were little things like he gave her quick side hugs when leaving or uncomfortably moved if she sat too close. She didn’t know what to make of it, they were still friends, she could tell that he was very protective and cared about her deeply but for some reason she felt like he was moving further away from her. She didn’t understand what caused the change in behavior.

“Ron….” She started tentatively

He looked up from the map. “Hm?”

“Um…Is everything alright…. between us?” she stuttered

“Yes. Everything’s fine. Why’d you ask?” he said carefully

“I…I just feel like you’re more distant. It’s like you don’t like being touched by me or something.” She said her cheeks blushed

His face paled and was etched in anxiety.

“You remember right? You haven’t forgotten”, his tone was soaked in apprehension

“Forgotten what?” she asked baffled

“You broke up with me. We aren’t in a relationship. Haven’t been in one for over four months. Do you remember us breaking up?” He said cautiously

She bristled. “Yes. How could I forget?” she said slightly exasperatedly.

Hermione could not understand the rational for his panicked expression – why in the world would he think that she’d ever forget that awful, uncomfortable conversation at the pub.

“Okay….?” He said, tone filled with confusion and some of the panic etched off his face.

“I just…we’re still friends, right?” she questioned

“Of course! ‘Mione you’re one of my best friends.” He said quickly

She nodded but the nagging sensation that things were broken between them persisted. Even now, he was different, separate, and just not _her_ Ron.

“I know that we aren’t together, and things have changed, but I guess I didn’t really expect… I don’t know.” She shook her head staring at the table. She didn’t know how to express this gap that had formed between them.

There was a tense silence.

“I’ve started seeing someone.” He said softly. “She works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. We met about a month or so ago. It’s new…I... uh...It’s still casual…but I like her.” His voice was tentative.

“Oh.”

Hermione didn’t know what else to say. A part of her felt crushed. Devastated.

“Her name’s Izzy…well Isabella Marino. Actually, she knows Blaise. They were family friends or something in Italy. Umm…she’ll be at his birthday thing.” He said uncomfortably.

“I see.” She whispered.

He looked at her with devastation all over his face. She just wanted things to be back as they were. She wanted to run into his warm arms and have him hug her until she couldn’t breathe. She hadn’t even fully processed why they broke up in the first place. It had mostly been because of timing not because she didn’t care. She had felt overwhelmed learning about all about Theo. She was strained and stressed about not finding her parents and discovering that she had a blood curse. She had thought that they would be separated for a year while she’d study at Hogwarts and long-distance was always difficult. She had broken up with him because it had been too much. However, that had not happened – they weren’t separated miles away from each other - he was here with her, every day, helping her fight to break this curse.

She felt like she was back in sixth year, staring at him and Lavender across the common room – left behind.

“I’m so happy for you Ron. I’m sure she’s a wonderful person and I can’t wait to meet her.” She said, her voice shook and was several octaves higher than normal.

“I wasn’t planning on … we weren’t going to come together… out of respect for you or I don’t…but” he stammered

“No. No. You should bring her as your date. You are dating. So of course. She should be your date. You should go together.” She laughed nervously; her voice still too high.

He looked uneasily at his shoes and rubbed his neck with his palms.

“Alright.” He replied. His face was filled with worry, guilt, tension, and a flurry of emotional pain. 

She looked down at the table, unable to meet his eyes.

“You’ll always be my best friend, Hermione. You are so important to me. I’d do anything -” Ron started to say.

Hermione interrupted him, unable to continue the conversation any longer.

“You’re my best friend too, Ronald.” Her voice was distant and hollow.

There was a slight flinch at the corner of his mouth as she said his full given name, instead of the affectionate term she usually used. She felt the tears begin to build in her eyes and didn’t think she could hold it back any longer. She stood up abruptly from her chair.

“You know I’m really tired. I’m going to head to bed. If you see Draco, would you let him know that I won’t make our evening occlumency session?” No matter how hard she tried, her voice still trembled.

He nodded.

“Ok. Goodnight. See you tomorrow.”

Hermione rushed out of the room and bumped straight into a firm hard body. Stumbling backwards, she reached out and grasped the robes in front of her roughly, trying to regain her balance, unintentionally loosening the buttons to reveal a pale chest with scars.

Draco placed his arms on her shoulder, steading her. She looked at him and saw a small smirk.

“Granger, if you wanted to…”he began with a slow drawl and abruptly stopped when he saw her brimming with tears. His face immediately shifted into a worried frown.

“What’s wrong?” he asked urgently

Hermione shook her head.

“I need to skip our lessons tonight okay.” She whispered and then sprinted up the stairs towards her room.

Hermione flung the door closed and began to cry. She didn’t know why she felt so bad. They had ended their relationship months ago. She supposed they hadn’t had an opportunity to really be anything serious, just a month of being together cautiously. It hadn’t even been an official relationship. It had been a sprouting, a little plumule bursting through the soil with potential to grow into a strong tree. Years of friendship rooting its foundations.

No. If she was honest with herself, it had been more – it had been years of them dancing around uncertain emotions. Years where she had once envisioned and daydreamed a whole life ahead of them - double dates with Ginny and Harry, walking down an aisle at the burrow with him beaming at her at the end, happily married with beautiful ginger-haired kids. And now she had crushed it – destroyed any possibility of them being a real couple.

A thought filtered to the forefront of her mind, chilling voice making her feel unmoored and alone. _He had never wanted to be with her anyway. She was not beautiful, too loud, and always stubborn. How many times had he told her that she was irritating and bossy. No one would ever want to be with someone like her._

And he was moving on. It felt real now, they weren’t a unit any longer. She slumped to the floor, rested her head against the wall and started to cry - bitterly. For the loss of what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this update! Ron and Hermione had a will-they/won't-they friendship for almost 7 years through Hogwarts and the Horcrux hunt. I think her feelings for him wouldn't have immediately disappeared. Now, however, maybe she'll be more open to considering other options ;). 
> 
> Please do leave a review! I love hearing all your thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review!

**Chapter 19**

The living room had transformed completely – the wall covered from end to end in detailed blueprints, intricate ward creation spells, enchantment incantations and a timed strategy down to the second. Breaking into the estate with the Slytherins was nothing like Hermione’s experience breaking into the Gringotts Bank with Harry and Ron.

Their urgent need to get to the horcrux as quickly as possible had limited the amount of time they could dedicate to map out a full plan to break into Gringotts. In fact, she, Ron and Harry had spent significantly more time thinking through getting to Umbridge in the ministry comparatively. She thought back to the entire experience and was honestly surprised that they were able to get through relatively unscathed. It was almost like fate, or luck was on their side considering their unlikely success. The three of them had always been bold, brave and taken risks to do whatever it takes. Getting to the Philosopher Stone, time-travelling to save Sirius and Buckbeak, going to the Department of Mysteries, the horcrux hunt - Every single dangerous moment that Hermione could think of with Ron and Harry over the past several years had such a large spectrum of flexibility - adapting to the situation as needed.

By contrast, the meticulous planning and calculated dedication displayed now was so drastically different. Hermione almost chuckled to herself as she realized they truly embodied their house traits: Cunning, Resourcefulness, Self-Preservation, and Determination. The Slytherins didn’t dive head-first or take risks - unwilling to move forward unless every millisecond was accounted for, every move tallied and safety of each one of them was guaranteed.

They were huddled around the fireplace, room illuminated by a few candles, parchments with detailed plans strewn across the center table. Harry and Blaise were engaged in a heated discussion.

“We’re taking too long! We’ve planned for months now. We need to go and get the dagger.” Harry said frustrated.

“Have you lost your mind Potter? We don’t even know the best route to leave yet.” Blaise said with equal exasperation.

“There are five routes we can take. We can deal with how to leave when we get there. You can’t plan out every single moment. Things happen and you work through it.” Harry retorted back, looking at Ron for support.

Ron nodded in agreement. “We’ve gotten out off a lot worse and with much less planned.”

“And what if something happens to hurt Daph, or Hermione? Something we could have avoided if we just thought things through. There is too much to lose.” Theo interjected, his head shaking irritated.

Daphne stood up, wand pointed at the parchments and sorted it into a neat pile.

“Poppy.”

The same Greengrass house-elf that had brought over the birthday dress robes appeared.

“Bring over a bottle of the Dragon Barrel Brandy from our cellar. I think 1953 would be perfect for tonight and seven glasses.”

The elf bowed, disappeared, and came back with a vintage bottle and placed full glasses in front of each of them. Hermione frowned at Daphne. She watched as the beautiful blonde rolled her eyes and delicately pick up the tumbler in front of her.

“Your dismissed. Thank you.” She turned to face Hermione. “I know. I heard. Poppy is treated fairly. There’s no need to start an hour-long lecture.”

Ron and Draco both chuckled and abruptly stopped when they realized that the other one was also laughing.

“Alright. We all need a break. I’m instating a rule, tonight – Discussing the Xander Estate, Escape Plans, Blood-Curses, Ward Creation, Runes or Incantation timings is not permitted. We are going to have a normal evening together. I was saving this brandy for a special occasion, but tonight is as good as any. Pick-up your glasses, go-on.” She extended her arm out. “Cheers”

The group clicked the glasses together and took a sip. As the warm liquid slid down her throat, Hermione was unexpectedly disoriented. She felt lighter, tipsy.

“Woah!” Ron exclaimed

Daphne smirked, “Yes, the effects are quite instantaneous. Now, what should we talk about.”

The group was silent, occasionally sipping from their glasses. With Daphne’s rule, there wasn’t a lot of topics in common for them to discuss. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable – it reminded her of her awkward summers meeting Ben’s muggle friends. She had tried to find things in common with them, but the conversations were always stilted. She thought back to a similar uneasy setting where they played ‘Never have I ever’ – Hermione had been so anxious the entire time, afraid to break the Statue of Secrecy.

“Oh that’s a wonderful idea Hermione! How do you play?” Daphne said encouragingly.

“What? Oh! Umm… I wasn’t suggesting that we should or anything.” Hermione mumbled.

“No – you’re right! I think it’s the perfect drinking game to get to know each other better. Hmm I see...Ok I think I understand how it’s played but it might be better if you explained it to the group.”

A furious voice echoed in Hermione’s thoughts – _Her mind was hers. She needed to protect her thoughts from Daphne’s nosy intrusions. Was Occlumency enough? She felt like there had to be a way to increase her barriers. Maybe there was a way to increase access to her magic - something she wasn’t thinking of._

Hermione tugged at the necklace.

“Daphne you can’t just go and explore my mind …. Ugh...fine. It’s a drinking game called ‘I’ve Never.’ Have you heard of it?”

All the boys, except for Harry, shook their heads.

“Well you try to say things you haven’t done, but that you believe others in the group have. If they’ve done it, then they have to drink. And umm if no one else has, you have to drink.” Hermione looked around at the group, thought for a brief moment and giggled. “Ok I’ll go first…I’ve never been to the Slytherin common room. Now everyone who has been has to drink.”

The Slytherins all took a sip from their glasses. Hermione looked pointedly at Ron and Harry. They gave her a sheepish grin and drank from their glass.

“What?! When? How?” Blaise said shocked.

Harry, Hermione and Ron started to laugh.

“Second year. Hermione brewed Polyjuice.” Harry said with a grin.

“We knocked out Crabbe and Goyle with cupcakes filled with Sleeping Draught. Malfoy let us in.” Ron snorted.

“Wow! You brewed Polyjuice second year? That’s incredible.” Theo said surprised. Hermione nodded, cheeks flushing pink.

“Why did you try to get into the common room anyway?” Draco asked

“I thought you were the Heir to Slytherin and wanted to prove that you were opening the chamber.” Harry said with a shrug.

Daphne and Blaise started to laugh boisterously, and the entire group soon joined.

They went around the table and it was like the combination of the brandy and game unlocked the most unexpected and outlandish outcome. This group, which would have never mingled a few years prior, was ostentatiously socializing and having an incredible time. Ron, Blaise and Draco were clearly intoxicated and laughing easily. Harry, Theo and Daphne were loose and content. Hermione had indulged in two glasses and was experiencing a happy buzz.

“Alright! My turn!” Daphne said with a sly smirk looking between Draco and Theo. “I’ve never travelled through time.”

Draco gave her an exasperated sigh and took a sip. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and a giggle escaped through her lips. They both drank from their respective glasses.

“You travelled through time?” Draco asked shocked, he turn to face her.

“Your story first!” Hermione said, slightly leaning into him

“Erm…I might have experimented with trying to create a time turner. Although it wasn’t really – more like a time displacement container. Draco was the only one willing to test it out.” Theo said awkwardly

Hermione gaped at Theo. “You actually tried to invent a time turner from scratch!”

“Yes, well it was an absolute failure. Draco travelled 5 seconds into the future, stumbled, dropped the vial and there was three years of work gone.” He said with a dry laugh

“I’m still sorry about that.” Draco muttered

Theo waved him off, “Water under the bridge and all that.” He looked at Harry “When did you both travel through time?”

“Well, McGonagall gave me a time-turner third year to manage my course-work. And uh, Harry and I ended up using it to save…” she paused, intentionally avoiding the one name that would hurt Harry. “Buckbeak.”

“Who’s Buckbeak?” asked Blaise

“The Hippogriff Hagrid introduced us to in class.” Ron said

“Wait! You both let that beast that tried to maul me escape by travelling through time!” Draco exclaimed

Ron started to cackle. “That’s right! I had forgotten about that!”

Draco grunted and downed the remainder of his glass.

“Alright my turn. I’ve never broken into Gringotts.” He said with a smirk

Harry, Hermione and Ron took a sip.

“So how did you three break-in? It’s supposed to be impossible!” asked Daphne curiously

Harry began to share the story to the group as they listened enthralled. Hermione suddenly looked over and realized that Draco was peering quite intently at her. She noticed that his cheeks were slightly flushed from the warm brandy and he had loosened up his top button, his pale neck marred with scars peeking through. His intense gaze made Hermione feel self-conscious and she suddenly realized that over the course of the evening, she had moved quite close to him. She could feel her thighs graze against his, heat from his body brushing up against her. She felt a bit flustered and thought about moving away slightly.

“How did you escape away?” his deep voice rumbled; warm breath tinged with sweet cinnamon flowing against her neck. She felt a small shiver trickle down her spine.

A pause. One heartbeat.

“I _rode_ a dragon.” She whispered hoarsely, staring into his molten silver eyes.

An indecent thought slipped in her mind as she realized that the metallic grey scales of the Ukrainian Ironbelly were identical to the shade of his eyes. The translucent wings span matched his pale blonde hair. The idea of _riding_ another ‘dragon _’_ flashed though her thoughts indecorously as she stared at him, eyes slowly roaming across his body - his shoulders, his broad chest, strong arms. The tension between them was all encompassing and Hermione couldn’t breathe. She watched as Draco swallowed, his pupils dilated.

“Wait! Did you say _dragon_? Weasley! You rode an actual dragon to get out of Gringotts?” Blaise bellowed

Ron regaled the escape enthusiastically as Daphne, Theo and Blaise exclaimed with shock, laughter and awe at his recounting. Hermione’s eyes never left Draco’s. She felt light-headed and her heartbeat was stuttering at an unusual pace. She felt like she had been hit with _caliduos_ , the warming charm burning her skin, nerves ablaze, heat roaring through her body.

Across the way, seated on the couch opposite them, Hermione caught Harry watching her. Seeing straight through, as he usually did. She watched as his eyes flickered quickly towards Draco and then shift back to her. His eyebrows furrowed, and with a contemplative look, Harry took a sip of his drink.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Blaise’s birthday party was absurdly over-the-top. He had invited almost everyone from St. Mungos and half the ministry. His villa had been elegantly decorated with a Halloween theme focus. Black roses littered the room, floating charcoal candles adorned the ceilings, burnt orange velvet curtains fluttered with an invisible breeze. A six-foot marble glazed cake shimmed in the center of the room with sparklers flittering around it. Music blared loudly and inebriated witches and wizards consumed copious amounts of a variety of hallucinogenic potions, Elvin Wine and ridiculously expensive Firewhisky. Hermione had never attended a party as rambunctious and wild as this.

After an extremely tense and awkward introduction to Isabella Marino, Hermione felt alone - surrounded by her friends who were all coupled up. Harry and Ginny were barely able to keep their hands off one another, Ron and Izzy were whispering in each other ears. Hermione was slightly surprised to see Pansy and Astoria intimately kissing in the corner of the ballroom. On the dance floor, George and Angelina, Theo and Daphne danced amongst the throngs of the party guests. Hermione tried looking for anyone else for company and saw that Draco, Blaise and Gregory were occupied in a deep discussion.

 _She shouldn’t be surprised –_ a chilling voice whispered in her mind – _This was always how it had been. Ostracized and alone for years. No one really liked her. Why would anyone want to spend time with her? She was not special, interesting, and not magically competent._

The indigo pendant weighed heavily against her neck.

A random thought flooded her mind - _Why did she keep wearing this necklace? It was supposed to slow down the curse, but nothing had happened for months. It didn’t do anything and was ostentatious. She saw people at the party eyeing the jewel whenever she spoke with someone._

Decidedly, she grabbed an entire bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky and curled up in a beautiful alcove on the veranda outside. Before she knew it, she had polished a quarter off the bottle single-handedly. Hermione gazed up at the night sky, admiring the stars, feeling light-headed and intoxicated.

The thoughts continued to flow through her - _She was pretending to be someone she wasn’t. The necklace wasn’t hers, perhaps it would be better if she just took it off. Maybe this was why people didn’t want to spend time with her._

She began to reach towards the clasp of the necklace.

“Granger? What are you doing out here?” she heard Draco’s voice softly call out.

“Enjoying the view. What are you doing here?” She said, her words tumbling into one another, arms waving haphazardly at the sky.

“Enjoying the view.” He said looking at her, a small smirk forming around the corner of his mouth.

“Sit.” She patted a spot next to her in the alcove.

He strolled over, joined her, gently grabbed the bottle, and took a sip straight from the top.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Inebriated, her head felt slightly dizzy.

“Aren’t you worried about germs?” she slurred

“Germs?” he questioned

“Mudblood germs.” She grabbed the bottle back from him and took another large gulp. “Second year – you refused to take back the textbook that you dropped because I picked it up for you. You said you didn’t want mudblood germs. Oh! Fourth year - you tried giving me that stupid ‘Potter Stinks’ badge you made and said not to touch your hands because you didn’t want me sliming it up after you just washed them. And -”

“You’re a pureblood.” He said softly

Hermione took in a short breath, shocked momentarily. Then she scoffed and drank liberally from the bottle. “I forgot.”

He frowned. He remained quiet for a few minutes looking at the sky.

“I’m the same person you know.” Her voice carrying in the wind

“I know.” He nodded taking another sip.

“You hated me because you thought I was a muggle-born. And now what - you don’t hate me anymore because I’m pureblood?”

“I didn’t hate you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t hate you.” He said firmly. “I didn’t like you. Not one bit. You were obnoxious at Hogwarts, Granger. And yes, my upbringing further colored my view of you. But hate is a strong word.” He then looked at her with intent focus and deflected the question back at her. “What about you? Sort of seems like you don’t hate me anymore either…”

She turned around to look at him, her lips pressed together. “No.” she said. “I don’t hate you.”

She paused. “You didn’t like me then.”

He sighed.

“I didn’t know you. I didn’t try to know you.”

“So if we find out tomorrow that I’m actually muggle-born, would you go back? Go back to not liking me?”

“No. I know you now. There is no way for me not to be astounded by who you are. You are an extraordinary person. An exceptional, brilliant witch.” He said softly. 

Hermione didn’t know why she pushed, why she kept questioning, why finding out how Draco Malfoy felt meant something to her. She could tell that his core beliefs were shattered but he was like a complex box, and she was unable to decipher what he thought anymore. It shouldn’t matter. His view on blood status shouldn’t have made any impact to her thought process. But - It was like she was orbiting around a black hole, being sucked into it by its gravitational pull. It felt imperative – so she pushed again.

“If none of this happened, just battle of Hogwarts and then none of the stuff from June onwards. If I was still muggle-born and we randomly bumped into each other say in Diagon Alley – would you have tried to get to know me?”

Draco closed his eyes and was quiet.

“No.” he said. “I wouldn’t have tried to get to know you.”

Hermione felt like her lungs were punctured. The air disappeared from her chest. She felt devastated and didn’t fully comprehend why. He let out a loud sigh and stared up at the sky. His eyes were slightly glazed, and she could tell that he wasn’t sober. She had seen him earlier with Goyle imbibing in recreational euphoria potions. He seemed to be coming down from the high now.

“We behaved imbecilically following this delusional, archaic belief. Torturing, Killing, Maiming, Mutilating others on the whim of a mad man...on an idea that some blood is worth less – dirty, impure, contaminated. In the end, Muggle, Muggle-Born, Half-Blood, Pure-Blood, Half-Breed…the blood that spilt was all the same, the screams identical.” He stared out in front of him, not present – gazing at horrors in his mind.

“I wouldn’t have tried to get to know you. I didn’t deserve to know you. I don’t deserve to know you. I should have paid. I should be locked away in Azkaban.”

“Draco…” Hermione whispered reaching out to grab his arm.

“Don’t.” he said sharply.

Hermione pulled her hand away back into her lap. They sat silently; time flicked forward. Hermione couldn’t tell how long it had been, ten minutes, thirty, fifty, an hour.

“Do you actually believe it? That muggle-borns are less than?”

He looked very unsettled. “I don’t believe that.” He muttered. His eyebrows furrowed and he paused hesitantly. “I’m not sure what to believe anymore.”

Hermione began to count on her fingers as she heatedly listed off notable achievements of well-known muggle-borns. “Blood status doesn’t determine how capable a witch or wizard is. Nobby Leach was a skilled wizard and the first muggle-born minister of magic. Lily Potter was known to be extremely talented in potions, also muggle-born. Dirk Crisswell was Head of the Goblin Liaison Office and had muggle parents. Matricia Pasley made incredible strides in space and time magic, created time turners and she had non-magical parents. Damocles Belby, order of merlin recipient and creator of wolfsbane potion also muggle-born. Antia Ras-”

“Hermione….” Draco interrupted her

She paused at the sound of her name.

“I don’t think …. I don’t think muggle-borns are less than.” He said in a tone that almost sounded like crystals shattering. “At some point, between knowing that my family was going to die if I didn’t kill a man, watching my mother scream as she was crucio’d when I was unable to torture a muggle child, sitting by as a snake ate a woman in my childhood home because she was a blood-traitor…” he took a shuddering breath. “The beliefs I was told about growing up are irrelevant. I decided…I decided I want to think for myself. Determine my own beliefs.” He dragged his hands over his face. “I’ve been wondering about things for a few years now but –“ he struggled to articulate his thoughts. “It’s against everything I’ve ever known. I don’t think any being is less than another…not anymore… but the questions still remain - How did they get magic? True muggle-borns without squib ancestry. Muggle and Wizarding biology is not the same. We are different races. Like Veelas are a different species and they have hypnotic magic, transfiguration, and fireball creation. If witches suddenly claim to have similar magical properties as Veelas without any inter-breeding, how would they have gotten it?”

“Does it matter how? If they aren’t actively hurting others, then why does it matter? How races get their magic or lack of it shouldn’t determine superiority over one another.”

He nodded.

“But that’s exactly it though. I agree – Types of magic or lack of should not determine superiority. But Muggles are acting like they are superior. And they do actively hurt – that is why it matters.”

“What?” she asked, astounded at his statement

“Hermione, think of every race – Wizarding, Centaurs, Giants, Merfolk, Vampires, Fairies – all our races are aware of each other and we co-exists. But because of the muggles, we have to be buried underground, hidden and squandering for resources. Why? Muggles are the only race that take and take and can’t live in harmony with any other race. They burn and maim and kill all magical beings the moment they interact with us. Everyone else is left to squander for scrapes. Why? Why should we have to bow down and hide?”

“Draco…That’s not exactly true. Yes, there were witch burnings years ago but things have changed.”

“Have they? I’ve been researching this a lot. Did you know one of the charities my mother donates to is dedicated to the rescue of kidnapped fairies. There are muggles that hunt and search to identify and locate faie. You already know that faie folk have no defensive magic – only magic to help nature. These muggles drag them from their homes and lock them in facilities and experiment on them. Torture, cut their wings, force them to demonstrate their powers…I’ve met some of the rescued victims during our funding raising galas. You’re wrong – muggles do actively hurt magical beings. They hurt anything that’s different from them. That is just one example, there are hundreds of cases. It’s why so many wizarding families wanted to follow The Dark Lord, he promised liberation. To free us from having to hide in the shadows. To live freely and practice magic without worrying about being captured and experimented on. Of course, that isn’t what he ended up doing but it's why a lot of families initially thought to march with him and support his cause.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say, how to respond. They sat silently, passing the bottle back and forth, gazing at the stars twinkling in the sky. She processed through what he said. She watched as clouds of cold breath floated out of his lips as he exhaled. A quarter of an hour passed by, and they just sat together, drinking – deep in thought.

“I don’t think it’s fair to say that all muggles want to actively hurt magical beings. The same way it isn’t right to generalize any other race. Not all muggles are bad, just as not all wizards are good. Individual actions are what count. Each person and the decisions they make and what they contribute to the world, that’s what counts.”

He suddenly turned to look at her and stared into her eyes. Draco looked profoundly disturbed.

“What…Did you just….” He shook his head.

A stray hazy thought filtered through her mind. Words echoed in her head from a blurred and faded conversation.

_“I…I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive you. It isn’t just about that day…. It’s your actions for 7 years…it’s everything. Individual actions are what count. Each person and the decisions they make and what they contribute to the world, that’s what counts.”_

I’m sorry. For everything.” he whispered; heavy with implication. She could feel the weight to them, those four words were all encompassing.

“I know they are words, and they mean nothing. I’m trying. I have been trying with my actions.”

Hermione nodded, simply acknowledging the apology. For a moment, she had a sense of deja-vu; it felt like they had this moment before – a continuation of a forgotten conversation. Her head began to hurt. The more she focused on it, the more pain began to increase and so she quickly pushed the thought away. The throbbing dulled and then disappeared.

They both tuned back to look at the view. A cold breeze passed though, and Hermione shivered. He took out his wand and cast a warming charm surrounding them.

“You’ve been occluding a lot recently.” he said quietly

“What?’ she turned to him surprised

“Daphne mentioned that you’ve been hiding your thoughts around her. That she can’t always hear exactly what you think anymore. Like blank spaces in your thoughts where you go silent.” he replied

“Oh.” she said with a shrug. Hermione didn’t even realize that she had been occluding around Daphne. She must have done it subconsciously.

“Can I ask you something else?” she asked

“Hm?”

“You’re nice to me now.”

“That wasn’t a question.”

“Are we….” Hermione wasn’t sure how to define their interactions anymore. It was no longer filled with animosity; instead, they were civil, more than that really. But, there was always this intense tension between them and without the hatred, she wasn’t sure how else to categorize it. “…friends?”

“I don’t spend time drinking with people on verandas that aren’t my friends.” he snarked, reminding her of him at Hogwarts.

“Draco Malfoy is my friend.” She hiccupped and let out a giggle. “I don’t really know you. You’ve spent all this time in my mind and memories. We spend every day together. But I don’t know a thing about you.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Tell me…tell me about a happy childhood memory.”

He looked thoughtful. She watched as his eyebrows furrowed together. She noticed that his smooth skin wrinkled slightly around the corner of his temples. His cool grey eyes shimmered with excitement as he recalled a memory to share.

“When I was eight, I loved dragons, which was not unexpected considering my name. I wanted to be a tamer when I grew up. There was this miniature dragon terrarium set, replicas of real dragons in Romania that mimicked their counterparts. It was one of a kind – the terrarium was quite large so you could watch them fly over the entire imitation dragon reserve. I had begged mother for months for it. Blaise’s mother ended up getting it for him and I was so jealous. I think father had tried to purchase it first and then when he was unable to acquire it directly from the seller, he tried to buy it from her – offering her triple of what she had spent, but she was obstinate.” He gave a dry chuckle. “On my birthday, father and mother were waiting for me in the foyer. They surprised me and took me to the actual reserve in Romania. I got to see the dragons in person and there was a baby dragon that I got to feed. It was one of the best moments of my life.” He said with a sad smile.

“Your parents spoiled you.”

“They did indeed.”

“Your turn. Tell me about a happy childhood memory of yours.”

“Hmm. When I was young, every Christmas, mum and I used to bake these sugar cookies together and dad would turn on the telly and sing carols completely off-tune. He was awful – couldn’t hold a tune to save his life but he’d bellow out the songs every year. In the evening, we’d sit by the fire and they’d read to me for hours until I couldn’t stay up any longer and fell asleep.” She laughed.

“What’s a telly?” Draco asked curiously

“Oh! It’s a muggle device that shows stories in the form of moving pictures. Instead of reading about it, you can watch it. It’s actually called a television.”

“Like a pensive?” he asked

“Well not exactly. It’s not a memory, it can show anything from the news, to the weather, to fictional stories. We could go into muggle London if you’d like one day and I could show you.” She offered

“Sure. I’d like that.”

Hermione looked at him, surprised that he would be so open to the idea of going into muggle London to learn about technology. She could see him clearly - his views were changing, he had changed. She thought about herself and recognized that she wasn’t the same person she had been a few years ago. The war had altered them.

“Did you and your parents ..uhh…go into the telly a lot?” he asked curiously.

Hermione snickered at his phrasing. “Yes, we watched it every night together in the summer.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes. 

“I miss my parents.”

He looked at her. Tears had begun to stream down her face.

“I don’t know where they could have gone. I tried looking for them for weeks after the Battle. They were supposed to be in Australia but when I got there, their house was empty. I should have put a trace or something on them, but I was so worried that if I did, they would be tracked. I feel so guilty – I haven’t been able to search for them at all now that I’m at the manor. And what’s the point – if we aren’t able to break the curse. Isn’t it better that they don’t remember me? That they stay happy with each other without worrying about me?” she sobbed

Draco hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, and tentatively, she curved towards his chest and started to cry. He gently titled her chin up to face him. With his thumb, he wiped her tears away tenderly.

“I’m sure you’ll find them someday, Hermione.” He said softly.

She leaned back into him, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder and they continued looking at the stars shining against the midnight sky, the bright moon hanging low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally recognize each other as friends! I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review - I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Someone or something was watching her.

In the corner of the room.

Watching her.

Hermione sat up slowly and pulled out her wand from under her pillow. She had woken up from her sleep abruptly, which was unusual considering that she had taken a strong dose of dreamless sleep potion. In the darkness of the room, she couldn’t see anything but faint outlines. But she knew it.

Just out of her sightline, there was –

Hermione swallowed uncomfortably; her throat was dry. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears and felt a wave of unease filled her senses. Grasping around the base of her wand tightly, she could feel it slip and spin in her palms which were covered in sweat.

“ _Lumos.”_ She whispered.

A low pale blue light illuminated the room, and for some reason she felt like she should not look. She _must_ not look in the corner of the room. Trembling slightly, she forced her arm up to spread the light. With great difficulty, she turned her head slowly and glanced at the corner. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and goosebumps rose across her arms.

“ _Homenum Revelio_. _Specialis Revelio_. _Phantasmatis Revelio_.” she said softly, terrified as she uttered each new spell.

Nothing.

There was nothing there.

She let out a shuddering breath and shook her head.

For a minute she sat frozen in the bed. Too scared to get up. She tried to move her legs but had an irrational fear that the moment she placed her feet on the ground, something would grab her ankles from under the bed and drag her away.

One. Two. Three. 

She forced herself to move, slipped out of the bed and quickly crept out of the room.

The manor was eerily quiet. Her own breath sounded like rattling, too loud – echoing around her as she moved down the dark hall. She glanced behind her still perturbed and flush with anxiety.

_Was she being followed?_

As she entered the kitchen, she almost jumped back at the sight in front of her. Holding back a scream, she tried to steady herself and reel back her fear. A pale body illuminated by the moonlight was standing by the window. A shirtless man, with soft trousers hanging low from his hip. The broad back was marred with scars covering every inch of skin. The extent of the markings was unimaginable. She could not fully process what she was seeing - How could anybody endure being carved up like a slab of meat? As she looked closer, she realized in horror that the scars were not random cuts but intricate ancient runes. The skin had been ripped open inch-by-inch to map out lines of archaic symbols. Why? Why was this done? Surely nothing could justify the pain suffered to go through that.

“Draco?” she whispered.

He turned around with a start at the sound of her voice. She let out a inaudible gasp. It was everywhere! His entire torso had been viciously etched with the carvings. In addition to the ruins, his chest and abdomen had a several long scars like his body had been sliced open. Hermione knew that those were a result of Harry’s wayward curse – Sectumsempra. The others though, when had he got them? Was he that badly brutalized in the year where Voldemort resided in his home? She knew he had been tortured repeatedly with the Cruciatus. During the past four months, he had demonstrated similar symptoms of the curse's aftereffects just like the ones she experienced as a result of her encounter with Bellatrix. What other horrors had he had to have encountered?

“Granger, what are you doing up?” he asked softly.

“I couldn’t sleep. I thought maybe I could make some tea.” she replied.

“Hm.” he responded with a non-committal sound.

“What about you?” she wondered.

“I have…I have trouble sleeping.” His response was so quiet she almost missed what he said.

She nodded, understanding.

“I have Vippy or Mimny bring me Dreamless Sleep. It ..uhh…it helps me with the nightmares. I could ask them to get you some nightly.” she offered.

“NO!” he said abruptly.

She took a step back surprised.

“Sorry. I can’t…I shouldn’t…last year I…” he fumbled with his word. A silence settled between them for a few seconds.

“The Dreamless Sleep Potion has addictive properties.” He finally said in a monotonous voice.

He didn’t need to say anything more.

She was about to respond when she felt it again. Watched. There was someone or something just out of her sightline. She swallowed uncomfortably, her body shivering slightly. She wanted to turn around, be brave and confront it. But she knew, there was nothing there. There could be nothing. Perhaps the batch of dreamless sleep had gone bad and it had muddied her nightmares into her conscious state.

The hairs on her neck stood up as she felt a cold trickle permeate down her spine. She couldn’t turn around. No matter how hard she tried, she _could not_ turn around. She was too afraid. Hermione took a few quick steps towards Draco, standing so close that she had to crane her neck up to look at his face.

He raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. Trying to distract herself, she lifted her finger to his chest and gently traced the outline of one of the runes.

“Uruz. Mental Strength. How did you get these, Draco?” she asked quietly.

His body tensed up, stiff as a board. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was stroking his naked chest or his reluctance to answer the deeply personal question. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds. They were brimmed with conflicted emotions. Abruptly he looked away, directly behind her. His eyes darted and focused on something.

“Do you see it?” she asked in a voice so quiet, it was barely a whisper.

“I..What? Do I see what?” he replied, looking back down at her.

“Or feel it? Is something behind me?” she responded in a hushed, terrified tone.

He looked back up, his eyes alert and scanning the room. He slowly extracted his wand from his pocket, arming himself. He raised his wand.

“ _Homenum Revelio_.” He said firmly.

“There’s no one else but us in this room, Hermione. What do you feel?” he asked, concerned.

“I don’t know. I can’t turn around. I feel that there’s…I don’t know.” she responded, her voice shaking with fear. His eyes widened.

“ _Revelio Totalirium Maxima.”_ he called out. A pulse of white light emitted from his wand. Powerful magic filled the room; the force of the spell radiating warmth.

“There’s nothing there.” He said softly. “Hermione, how long have you been feeling this? Have you noticed any other changes?”

“Just tonight. No, I – I don’t feel different. Not really.” her voice was strained.

Her irrational fear was overwhelming her senses and all she wanted to do was run and hide. She felt so alone. She had no one.

_A cold voice seeped into her mind. “Pathetic. A shame to the house of Gryffindor. Always afraid. Always pretending to be brave. That’s why you have no one to protect you. You must protect yourself. You only have yourself. Everything else is dangerous. It’s safer to remove the threats. The only way to ensure safety is to remove it all. Destroy it all.”_

Draco reached out; he interlaced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand. She looked up at his face and saw an unexpected level of care emitting from him. No. She thought to herself – she wasn’t alone. She always had Harry and Ron. They would be there for her no matter what. She also had Theo now as well as Blaise and Daphne. Most unexpectedly, she had Draco. She could feel it, the warmth of his palms seeping into her skin – reassuring her. Despite it all, for unknown reasons, he was here for her.

“I think your maledictus is getting worse. Astoria’s curse is too – she can barely move without being in excruciating pain. We’re taking too long. We have to get the dagger.” He paused; his face looked unwavering.

“No more delays. We get it tomorrow.” he said determinedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! I hope you like this chapter and are enjoying this story! Please leave a review as they make my day and encourage me to keep writing. Has anyone else ever had those fears (or is it just me?) - I am always terrified that there is something that will grab my ankles under the bed when I get up at night or that there is something just out of my sightline in the room. Brrrrr.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Hermione could feel the panic spread through her as she tried to calm her beating heart. Think. Think. Think. She tried to sort through her mind, desperately searching for anything useful to help them.

_Failure. When it matters most. You are a failure._

The fog continued to spread towards them, slowly creeping ominously. She was straining her magic, holding off the wards covering the estate. She was not sure if she could keep it back much longer. Theo and Blaise lay on the floor screaming both holding their arms.

The dagger had been flung carelessly on the ground, abandoned as they were attacked. A white fog had slipped through the moment they had broken through the dagger’s glass casing. It continued to envelope around them, seeping into their pores. Within less than a second, both Theo and Blaise were curled on the floor compulsively screaming in excruciating pain. 

Just a few moments ago, everything had been going according to the plan. Daphne’s had given them a little over two hours as she occupied Xander Cooke at dinner. Hermione and Draco had broken through the protective wards, Harry and Ron guided them quickly through the immersive estate and Theo and Blaise had successfully broken down the enchantments around the dagger.

And then, all hell broke loose.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Ron was mumbling under his breathe.

“What do we do?” Harry turned around, looking at her, his face etched with worry and panic.

“I…I don’t know…I’m not sure what that is!” her voice was trembling with fear.

“What about the containment charm? Could we…umm... force it back in or something?” Ron said hurriedly. 

“Try it Weasley! Granger and I can’t hold off these wards much longer!” Draco snarled.

Ron lifted his wand and a bright blue light blasted out from its tip. The fog continued to slip forwards edging closer towards them.

“Potter! Try vanishing it!” Draco’s voice sounded strained as he kept trying to hold the wards out.

“ _Evanesco!_ ” Harry yelled as he backed away from the tendrils slithering towards him.

And then he screamed, falling to his knees. Harry’s right hand began trembling while his left slammed up to his forehead covering his scar.

“It’s attacking existing injuries!” Hermione’s exclaimed as she realized how the smoke functioned. Her eyes grew wide. “Ron! Get away!”

Ron backed up standing close to Draco and Hermione. “ _Protego Maxima!_ ” Ron’s voice echoed around the room as a thin white haze spread around the three of them.

“How do we get through the fog?” Ron’s blue eyes were blown wide with anxiety, shifting between Hermione and Draco. Suddenly, he let out a small gasp, staring at a single spot behind them.

Hermione turned, her wand hand still shaking from the pressure as the wards pushed back against her spell.

“Fred…” Ron’s voice was barely a whisper.

Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes. There he was, Fred Weasley, standing in the other side of the room, tall with flaming red hair splayed around his face, beaming at them. And then, his smile faltered, his face contorted in fear and he looked at Ron with bleeding anguish.

“Ron! Help me!” he bellowed.

A loud explosion sounded, and Fred was flown backwards. His body broken; eyes vacant – dead.

“NO! FRED!” Ron yelled. He sprinted out of the protective bubble surrounding them towards his brother.

“Weasley! Wait!” Draco shouted out, taking a step towards Ron.

Suddenly, Fred’s body transformed. In its place, Voldemort stood, pale, snake-like with gleaming red eyes.

“Did you think I wouldn’t return?” his cruel voice hissed. “Your family’s betrayal will never be forgotten.”

Narcissa Malfoy lay flat on the floor, her body was twitching and writhing as a torturous stream of red light emitted out of Voldemort’s wand. He lifted the curse and turned towards Draco, a cruel smirk etched across his face.

“Son. My darling boy. Please look away.” Narcissa’s feeble voice whispered as tears streamed down her face.

“She will pay for what she did. Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort in a soft, vicious tone. The giant snake swayed and slithered out from the darkness, curling around Narcissa’s frail body. As it twisted around her, Hermione could hear her bones crush into fragments. Her hollow shriek echoing around the room, as blood poured from her eyes, ears, and mouth.

“MOTHER!” Draco screamed and sprinted towards her leaving the protective light; wand held high. A flash of purple light exploded from his wand towards the snake.

The moment Draco lifted his spell keeping the ward down, Hermione used every ounce of her magic to step in. Holding her wand with both hands, she could feel her wand vibrating in her palms as she pushed as hard as she could to hold off every ward around the estate single-handedly. Sweat dripped from her brows, she couldn’t keep this up, she felt weak, drained. Hermione’s mind was whirling. This could not be real. Voldemort couldn’t be here. And then it clicked.

“Draco! It’s not real. It’s a boggart! Ron – help him! It’s just a boggart!”

The boggart then flicked and morphed. Confused as Draco and Ron both stood directly in front of it. A horrendous mutation appeared, an amalgamation of Narcissa’s and Fred’s bodies crushed around the snake. Blood oozing out as Nagini repeatedly pierced their tender necks with its sharp fangs.

“IT’S A BOGGART!” Hermione screamed at them.

“ _Riddikulus!_ ” Ron and Draco’s haggard voices yelled the spell out together. There was a noise like a whip-crack and with the power of their combined spell, the boggart vanished.

Hermione was elated. For half a second, she felt a sense of success. And then she noticed the white fog spreading around Draco and Ron, consuming their bodies. The guttural screams from them made her physically shudder and both collapsed onto the ground.

She could not imagine their pain, knowing that Ron was heavily marred from being splinched and Draco’s body had been shredded with barely an ounce of smooth skin from the Septumsempra curse and those ruins etched across his torso.

The protective bubble around her disappeared the moment Ron fell to the ground. Hermione’s whole body trembled as she kept pushing against the wards. The white fog crept towards her, sliding, and slipping forward. She tried to think through all her readings, remember anything about this magic and if there was a way to defeat it. The white tendrils spread closer towards her as she backed up against the wall.

They hadn’t been prepared for this. They were not ready – had executed their mission too soon.

Panic. That’s all she could feel. She could not think of a way to get out of this.

Everyone was incapacitated. 

She was alone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! Feel free to leave comments if you are enjoying the plot so far! Theories are always welcome too!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Hermione stood frozen. Her back against the wall, mind reeling. She was trapped. The slivers of white mist ominously crept closer and all around the room her friends’ screams reverberated bouncing off the walls. She struggled, her entire body trembling as she continued to hold-off the wards. Hermione knew that the minute she released her spell, Xander Cooke would be alerted of the intrusion. All of them would be carted off to Azkaban. Harry and Ron might be able to get out of their trials considering their efforts against Voldemort. But Theo, son of a notorious death-eater, and Draco, an ex-death eater himself - would not stand a chance. And when the ministry recognized her affliction, the reason why all of them had attempted to steal the dagger – her maledictus - well, she would be executed. Killed – for the safety of wizarding civilization. So, she used every ounce of her strength to keep her spell up for one minute longer. She had never felt this magically drained before.

_Take it off._

Hermione paused at the stray thought.

_Take it off now._

Without truly comprehending what she was doing, Hermione’s right hand let go off her wand for a millisecond, reached up towards her neck and ripped the necklace off placing it into her pocket.

And then, everything slowed down.

_Her own voice echoed in her mind – distorted, cold, and crystallized. There is a way out. First, release your magic. Access all of it. All. Of. It._

Hermione was suddenly unexpectedly aware that there was additional depth to her magic. She had always visualized it as a pond, and she had drained it almost completely dry trying to hold off the wards. However, there was more – an ocean with deep depths, currents, and tumultuous waves – if she just swam out further, she would be able to access it. Why hadn’t they ever taught about this at Hogwarts?

_Pure magic. All of it. Encompassing. Dark and Light. No more chains. No limitations. Free._

She tapped into it and then, keeping off the wards became easier. As easy as a first-year charm, like the levitation spell - Wingardium Leviosa – a drop in her vast ocean of power. The ocean’s pools of water were not clear and calm like her pond, but dark, deep storm grey.

She smiled.

The screaming around her faded to the back of her mind as she felt the surge of power bloom in her. She had always known growing up that she thought differently compared to others. She _did not_ have an eidetic memory by any means, but her mind allowed her to access information and often felt like she was simply reading a textbook while recalling facts. She took a breath in.

She realized that she was thinking so fast, it was almost like time slowed down as the white mist appeared to creep towards her at a glacial pace. She strolled through her mental library searching out for anything that could help. While researching information about her maledictus, the books she had read provided her with knowledge of some of the most evil, horrific experimental magic that wizarding kind had explored. Details, facts, and obscure magic flashed in her mind and then she found it.

It was an incantation of a powerful dark charm that allowed the user to create a protective ring of black fire around them that completely incinerated enemies of the caster, regardless of whether it was another spell, curse, person or being, while leaving their allies unharmed.

It was dark magic. It twisted and mutated one of the purest protective spells into a weapon.

“ _Protego Diabolica_ ” she whispered, her wand moving in a circle around her body. She felt herself dive into her ocean of magic, a large wave crashing into her veins, burning her with unexplored power. 

Black fire erupted from her wand, encircling her, and annihilating the mist that was less than a centimeter away from her skin. Ron’s screams pulled her back to the present, and she sprinted towards him, the fire moving with her and expanding to bring him in. She pushed it out and brought Draco safely within, as he lay writhing on the floor. Soon, all of them were secure in her circle of black fire. The white mist licked at the edges, turning black yet unable to penetrate through.

“Hermione! You did it.” Harry beamed at her.

“Brilliant. You’re brilliant!” Ron echoed enthusiastically.

Blaise’s wand was moving quickly across each person, running diagnostic checks to make sure none of them were suffering unseen injuries.

Theo’s eyes narrowed and flickered down to her neck and then towards the black fire. He turned to Draco who had a small frown on his face as he looked at the raging dark blaze that surrounded them.

_They knew. Protect yourself. Push them out._

The black fire started to shift, and a large spurt erupted rushing towards them. She saw Draco and Theo’s eyes widen with fear.

“NO!” Hermione screamed.

The fire flickered, edged away and then continue to burn in a continuous circle around them. 

“I had to. It was the only way to save us.” She said hurriedly, looking between them. She did not know why she felt compelled to justify her actions. Sure, it was dark magic, but would they have preferred if all of them were incapacitated. The more she thought of it, the whole concept of light and dark magic was absurd. Magic was magic – and she was using it to protect them. That was good, that was pure. Intention should be all that mattered.

“Okay.” Theo said softly, while Draco simply nodded.

“RON!”

Hermione turned as she saw Harry sprinting out of the fire. She saw Ron’s laying on the floor unconscious, dagger gripped tightly in his hand as the transformed black mist began to eat away at his skin. Harry lay writhing a few feet away and then he too passed out as the mutilated black mist began to erode his body.

_Rage. Pure Rage. Her best friends attacked._

Hermione pushed. The black fire spread, widening encasing protectively over her two best friends. The fire began to transform, growing bigger, and now burning everything thing in its path with its roaring black flames. Blaise rushed over to Harry and Ron, wand erratically roving around their bodies, muttering healing charms.

“Shite.” She heard his soft voice murmur as he tried to extract the black fog that had seeped into their pores.

“Stop!” Draco yelled.

Theo grabbed her wrist. “Hermione! You’ll burn everything!”

She took a breath in, trying to calm herself as she felt a pulsing fury pound in her veins in place of her heartbeat. Hermione looked around; the room was charred, destroyed – everything burnt to ashes except for the mist that surrounded them incessantly attempting to penetrate the black fire.

Draco was lifting an unconscious Harry off the ground, throwing an arm around his own neck as he dragged the body upright. Blaise was doing the same for Ron, who rested passed out against his shoulder as he carefully extracted the dagger and placed it in his robes.

Theo looked haggard as he dragged his palms down his face. “Daphne.” His voice was hoarse. “He’ll know we tried to break in now. He’ll come for Daph.”

Hermione could tell from Theo’s anguished look that his mind was racing; trying to determine next steps.

“The Fidelius Charm is still up around Nott Manor. We are all the secret keepers now. We can protect her there. She’ll stay at the manor. He won’t be able to get through.” Theo said hurriedly.

“Theo, you know her parents won’t agree to that. They don’t even know we are doing this.” Blaise said softly.

“I’ll marry her. They won’t have a choice then.” He replied firmly.

“What about Tori?” Draco said.

“You’re betrothed. Marry her and she can stay with us too.” Theo said curtly.

Hermione’s stomach dropped. Draco’s eyes flickered to hers for a second.

“You aren’t thinking straight mate. Marrying them won’t do anything. They would never leave their parents. Cooke would go after their parents instead to lure them out.” Blaise said calmly.

“They can all fucking live at the manor! I don’t give a shit! We fucked up! And now – Daph…” Theo said exasperatedly.

“We can plan this out later. We don’t have much time left. We need to leave.” Draco said hurriedly.

As Hermione turned around, she knew what would be floating at the doorway of every exit. Dark black curtains fluttered seemingly innocent. However, it wasn’t just fabric draped across the threshold. Daphne had prepared them for this, had seen this threat in Cooke’s mind.

Lethifolds.

Carnivorous and extremely dangerous magical beast that devoured its victim’s flesh. The only known method of protection against a Lethifold was using the Patronus Charm. Harry’s and Ron’s patronuses were supposed to lead them out. Their plans were now extinguished as their strongest casters lay immobile. The bright light of the Stag and the Jack Russel missing, leaving the rest of them desolate as they looked at each other anxiously.

“Do any of you know how to cast a patronus?” Blaise asked nervously.

“I can’t.” Draco said quietly, shaking his head.

“Potter tried to teach me.” Theo said anxiously as he pointed his wand towards the creature and closed his eyes in concentration.

“ _Expecto Patronum!”_

A thin shimmering light burst from his wand and vanished in the air. Theo kept trying as Hermione worked to think of a happy memory and another thought filtered through her mind.

_There is a better, faster way. Command them. Make them bow down. You know how – there is no time left. Daphne’s in trouble. Do it. Now!_

Hermione felt herself swimming in her magic as the power surged and flowed through her. Dark black oceans spinning in a whirlpool. She raised her wand and felt euphoric; like a blissful high flush with pleasure encasing her as the words slipped out from her soft lips. 

_“Noctis Tormentum”_ her voice was gentle, caressing as if she spoke to a lover.

The beasts started to shriek, and a small smirk formed on her face as she watched them cower and lay flat on the ground, like a piece of soft carpet waiting to be walked upon. Theo’s head turned towards her; his eyes blown wide in horror.

“Let’s go.” she commanded.

She sprinted out of the room, and then the estate as they followed quickly behind her, dragging Harry and Ron alongside, without a word.

At the edge of the estate, they locked hands. Hermione noticed a brief glance pass between Draco and Theo. Unspoken thoughts shared, without any words, but clearly communicated. Then, all six of them disapperated back to Nott Manor with a loud crack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis Tormentum - Torture the night*
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
